Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend
by xlovestory
Summary: Through Gabriella and Chad's parents marriage, they become brother & sister, reluctantly. It's 10 years later, and things are about to change; Troy Bolton, is about to happen. A friendship with Chad, a relationship with Gabi, happily ever after? Nope! T
1. Trailer

Hey guys! 

I'm sorry for not updating in ages, but I got bored of writing 'The Other Side Of The Rainbow'. It was getting boring, and Id tried to keep going but it just wasn't working. So... this fanfic is a substuite, and I like it will be better. Here's the trailer, R&R and tell me if I should continue!

**Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend**

**Both were living normal lifes...**

Shows Gabriella reading a book quietly

Shows Chad playing basketball

**Until their parents dropped a bombshell...**

_Maria:_ I'm getting married!  
_Gabriella:_ What?! How could you do this Mum?

_David:_ Son, Ive fallen in love, and I'm marrying her.  
_Chad:_ Eh... ok, I guess David: And guess what?  
_Chad:_ What?  
_David:_ Your getting a sister!  
_Chad:_ What?!

**10 years later, both aged 16, and their still arguing...**

Shows Gabriella and Chad shouting at one another

_Gabriella:_ You have no sense at all! Your brain dead!  
_Chad:_ Oh, and your Miss Perfect then? I hardly think so!  
_Gabriella:_ ARGH!

Shows Gabriella throwing her hands in the air and walking off angrily

**Their opposites show even more, especially with their type of friends...**

_Taylor:_ Hey Gabi!  
_Gabriella:_ Hello Sharpay: Something wrong?

Shows Gabriella pointing to a certain afro

_Gabriella:_ Chad happened!

_Zeke:_ Hey man!  
_Chad:_ Hey Troy: You alright dude?  
_Chad:_ My sister

Shows boys nodding in agreement

**But when Gabriella meets a certain someone...**

Shows Gabriella marching in the direction of Chad's room, but banging into one of his friends

_Gabriella:_ Sorry

_Troy:_ Oh, It's cool, never mind

**And gets to know him...**

Shows Troy and Gabriella shaking hands as they meet

**Things change.**

**Starring**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez - Danforth**

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

**and**

**Chris Warren Jr. as Zeke Baylor**

Shows Gabriella and Troy kissing, but a knock on the door breaking them apart

_Gabriella:_ Hide!

Shows Troy running into Gabriella's wardrobe

_Gabriella:_ Come in!

Chad comes in the door

_Gabriella:_ Oh, its you.

**Was secretly dating ever easy?**

_Troy:_ Why can't I tell Chad?  
_Gabriella:_ Because, your his best friend, and me and him hate each other. It wouldnt work, Troy.

**Can you ever love your brother's best friend?**

**Coming to a computer screen near you.**

**

* * *

**

So... there you go. I'm going to play Gabriella as a strong minded character, very bullsy. If you like it, tell me in a review! Ill write the first chappy soon :)


	2. In The Beginning, For Gabriella

**Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend**

**Chapter 1 - In The Beginning, For Gabriella**

Chad Danforth groaned once more as he moved his arm up once again and banged on the bathroom door. This was a usual day in the Danforth Household. It would begin with Chad waking up, cursing for taking so long, and by the time his heavy feet reached the door, his sister of 10 years, Gabriella, would be in the bathroom. Taking a very long time. Once again, he knocked on the door.

"Gabi, open the door, I need in!"

"Will you wait a second?!"

Gabriella Montez-Danforth sighed, flicking her black mascara brush through her eyelashes again. Replacing the brush back in the container, she hummed a familiar tune. Hearing another loud knock, she let her anger take over, and she screamed.

"DO YOU KNOW THE MEANING OF 'WAIT'? I'M GETTING READY!" She sighed, trying to calm herself, waiting for his reply. Him, being her brother. And her infuriating, almost enemy at that.

"What are you doing thats taking you so long?"

"My make-up!"

"I dont know why you bother, it may be the first day of being a Junior, but all the guys will still be falling all over you"

As Chad commented this, he heard a faint giggle coming from the other side of the door. It was true. She did have every guy wanting her. And she knew it. Even Chad knew it, and he wasn't even at her school.

After a long time of arguments in the Household, it was seen as better that the new siblings didn't go to the same school. It would be too much bother and hassle. They just didn't get along. They didn't have the same genetics, due to the fact they had different parents.

So it was decided that Chad would go to East High, and Gabriella West High. Enemy schools suited enemy siblings. Simple as that. The schools were totally different, different morals, different types of people. Just plain different. They had both been attending the seperate schools for 2 years. Chad had made lots of friends, Gabriella, not so much. She had friends, but West High wasn't known for good grades. At that school, even though she had the looks, she had 'too much brains', as people would tell her, making her a geek. She didn't particularily like it, but it did. It was only a school.

Gabriella's eyes moved over to the bathroom clock as she groaned. Quickly fixing her hair, she loosened the lock and walked outside into the hall.

"You took your time" Chad added, and immediately wished he hadn't.

Gabriella's eyes were spectacular. There was something about them that made you melt to the very ground when you looked directly in them. Sweetness wasn't the only thing that came out them though. If Gabriella was angry, they turned a very dark brown, deadly. And right now she was angry with Chad.

He glanced away, and cursed under his breath, unable to keep the gaze any longer. If he had looked up, he would have seen his sister smile slightly, proud of what her eyes could do. To anyone, even her parents.

"The bathrooms free now" She added, gracefully floating to her bedroom.

"Thank you" Chad said stepping in.

"Your welcome"

And both doors locked at the same time.

Gabriella sank down to her bed, feeling more tired than when she woke up. She didn't like having her brother, he was an idiot, one that Gabriella didn't need. But, sadly, she had been given one, thanks to her mothers heart, and after that, nothing was to be the same.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella let her backpack fall to the floor, as she entered her bedroom. She closed her door, but as soon as she did, it was opened again by her mother._

_"Mum!"_

_Gabriella was 6 years old, a 6 year old with attitude. But Gabriella's mum didn't mind, she thought it was quite endearing, after all, she had been the same._

_"I'm sorry but I need to talk to you. It's important" Maria said, closing the door behind her._

_Hearing the seriousness in her voice, made Gabriella slightly worried. She sat down on her bed, waiting to be told._

_"Gabriella, remember David, the one Ive gone out to dinner with a couple of times?" Gabriella nodded, and Maria continued "Well, Ive started to like him. Well, love him, with all my heart, and-" She stopped, surprised to see her daughter taking this so well, "We are getting married."_

_That was that. She had dropped the bombshell. Gabriella's jaw droped, her face falling._

_"Wh-what?"_

_"Me and David are getting married"_

_Gabriella didn't know what to say. She was completely gobsmacked. She had not seen that coming. All she knew was that the same thought kept circling her head, and she needed to let it out. She rose her head, tears forming in her eyes._

_"I thought you said no-one could replace Dad"_

_The tears slowly poured down her face. Maria's heart sunk. She didn't want to hear that._

_"I did, and no-one ever will replace him honey, and David's not gonna try"_

_"Will I have to call him Dad?"_

_"Only if you want him too"_

_"Ok"_

_Gabriella let her mum hug her, her tears slowly drifting down her face._

_"Oh, and there's a surprise!" Maria suddenly got excited._

_"What?"_

_"You'll have a brother"_

_Gabriella again was completely shocked._

_"His names Chad"_

_Gabriella's heart sunk. Her mum and David had met at her school, which meant that this, Chad went to her school too. In fact she already knew him. It was Chad Danforth. She was sure, but had to check._

_"Chad Danforth?"_

_"Yeah honey"_

_Gabriella's tears came again. Great, an annoying brother was all she needed._

_End of Flashback_

Gabriella rose from her bed, suddenly realising she had been crying. Wiping away the tears, she proceded to her wardrobe, picking out her clothes.

The first day of school was always bad, but it couldn't get worse could it?

* * *

So... there you all go. As I promised, as soon as I could. I hope you liked it, I tried really hard, I didn't really know how to start it, so I hope it lived up to your expections. Please review and tell me what ya all think.

Next chapter up soon, as this was kinda Gabriella's point of view the situation, the next chappy will be Chad's.

Love you guys,

HSMisLurve.


	3. In The Beginning, For Chad

**Falling For My Brother's Best Friend**

**Chapter 2 - In The Beginning, For Chad**

Chad shook his head in front of the mirror. After deciding that that was enough for his hair, he grabbed his basketball and started spinning it around on his finger, a trick he had learned from his Dad.

_Dad._ He remembered when it was just them, happily together. They didn't have another care in the world. It was just them and they were inseperable, never apart. But some things had to change, and he remembered that day very, very well.

_Flashback_

_6 year old Chad knelt down on the ground, messily trying to do up his shoe lace. He hadn't quite mastered that yet. But if there was one thing he knew he was good at, it was basketball. He casually grabbed the ball, dribbling up to the hoop and watched the ball swish into the net. He continued this for a while until the ball was suddenly grabbed from behind him. He spun around to see a vision of himself looking down on him._

_"Hey Dad" Chad said, trying to grab the ball back._

_"Hey Son, how was school?" His Dad, David, replied, still keeping the ball higher than Chad could reach. After a while Chad stopped and listened to their conversation._

_"It was like usual, ok."_

_"Good, good...ehh...Son, can we talk for a second?"_

_"Sure Dad, whats up?"_

_Chad casually collapsed onto the ground, cross legged. His Dad followed his action, and soon they were back to talking._

_"Do you remember Maria?"_

_"Yup"_

_"Did you like her?"_

_"She was...cool, I guess. Dad, where is this going?"_

_"Somewhere" His Dad stated._

_Chad watched his Dad with fascination. He wasn't acting like normal. Usually they would be playing one-on-one basketball at the moment, but not today. He stared at his Dad, watching his brain work out the words he was trying to say. Eventually they came._

_"Ok Son, I don't know how to put this, so I'm just going to come out with it"_

_Chad nodded._

_"Im marrying her?"_

_"Who?"_

_"Oh Chad, keep up, Maria silly!"_

_"Oh"_

_Chad face fell. That wasn't the reaction David really wanted. But suddenly his facial expression changed into a happy smile._

_"Dad, will I get a sister of brother?"_

_David smiled at his son's question. He knew Chad was desperate for another sibling._

_"You sure are!" David said, rising from his position to stand up._

_"Really?!"_

_"Yep, her name's Gabriella!"_

_David walked away back into the house. If he had turned around he wouldn't have seen the happy smile anymore. It would have been a sad expression. For Chad knew Gabriella. And he didn't really like her._

_"Oh no" Chad said with his head in his hands._

_"What was that?" His dad called from the door._

_Chad sat up and plastered a fake smile on his face._

_"Nothing Dad, nothing"_

_End Of Flashback_

Chad sighed. He remembered that day. But when he thought about it, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would orginally be. She was annoying, self-centered, arrogant, brainy - too brainy, and just plain weird. But deep down he loved his sister. Somewhere in his heart was a place for her, but somehow, jealousy came through. He found her really anoying all of the time, and that wasn't about to change.

He grabbed his bag from his bed, basketball under arm and walked down the stairs to find Maria making breakfast.

"Morning!" She shouted hearing him coming. He appeared in the kitchen soon after.

"Morning Maria"

It had been agreed that Chad and Gabriella would call their 'new' mum and dad by their first names, Maria and David. It was only fair, as at some point they did have their real mum and dad. Gabriella's dad died when she was three, whereas Chad never met his mum, she ran out on him and his dad after the birth and David had never heard from her since.

"Breakfast Chad?"

"Eh... sure" He dumped his bag on the couch and sat on one of the breakfast stools.

David entered the room, giving Maria and kiss, making Chad want to hurl.

"Morning honey, morning Chad"

"Honey, will you shout Gabs down" She said to her husband of 10 years.

"Sure... GABRIELLA! BREAKFAST!"

"I'm coming already!" They heard footsteps running down the stairs. The family was now complete as Gabriella walked in the room, her jeans falling down her long legs, her satin vest top resting on her body.

"Morning all" She said as she entered.

"Sit and eat your breakfast honey, it'll be a long day ahead!"

In the back of Chad and Gabriella's head, they knew Maria's words would be right. It would be a long day!

After breakfast, Gabriella and Chad grabbed their bags, swinging them over their shoulders. They said their goodbyes to their parents and left the house.

Walking down the path, their conversation was silence. They barely talked at anytime. Any conversation was usually arguing.

"Have a nice day" Chad broke the silence. Gabriella eyes him suspiciously.

"Same to you" She whispered.

And with that, they got in their cars and drove off to school.

* * *

There's another chapter. Nothing much has happened so far, but i wanted you to know a bit of background before the story unfolded.

I hope you enjoyed that chapter :)

Please R&R, you know you wanna!


	4. Problem & New Captain?

**Hey guys, another chapter, keep reading!**

**Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend**

**Chapter 3 - Problem & New Captain?**

Gabriella hummed a jolly tune as she settled her hands on the steering wheel of her car that morning. She was half-way to school, half-way to the dread of being there again, half-way to her life changing - but she didn't know that yet.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, when she pulled it out she realised she had a text, opening it, it said:

_Hey Gabi,_

_Have a gd first day!_

_Luv David x_

She sighed after flipping her phone back down and droping it to the bottom of her bag._ David_, he was a nice guy, and she liked him very much. As her mum's husband he had to be nice to her, it was like a rule. And it had been especially nice for her to have a 'fatherly' figure around, but he wasn't the real thing. Her real father, that is.

She swung her legs out the door of her car, and heard the wolf whistles come her way. She shrugged them off, grabbing her bag, and locking her car. Walking through the doors of West High, the growing crowd spread out for her as she walked. She groaned as they did this. She really didn't need them to do that, she would be just fine budging her way across the hall to her locker, but no, they were quite scared of her. She didn't let it bother her too much though, she liked the sense of authority.

Reaching her locker, she stuffed her jacket inside, got out the books she needed, and walked to homeroom.

----------

Chad stopped at the lights, waiting for them to change. He picked up his basket ball and through it from hand to hand, glancing at the lights from time to time. Seeing that he could go, her through his basketball down to the other seat and put in the gears, speeding across Albuquerue to school.

He reached in school's student car-park and parked just in time, he was nearly always late, and Ms Darbus was like a dragon, you didn't want her detentions!

He was brought from his thoughts when a hand slapped him on the back.

"Hey man!"

Turning around he saw his friend.

"Hi Zeke?"

"You up for practice after school?"

"Sorry man, I can't but, in the gym, lunch? It might stop you from drooling over Sharpay?"

His friend laughed.

"Count me in"

They walked down the hall. Chad remembered what it was like last year. It was very different. They used to bow down to the guys in the basketball team, each player having cheerleaders off their arm, but not now. Not after Jake left. He was the old captain of the Wildcats. The one that brought them all those privileges. He was amazingly good at basketball, turned the game around for the team. But he had gone, and all they needed now was for a new player to cross their path. A guy who was smart, intelligent, hot, and excellent at the ball game. That was what they needed.

And it was coming sooner than they thought.

----------

Gabriella's eyes shot up as soon as she heard that they were doing equations in Math that day.

_Great _she thought.

Apart from being very beautiful, she had a large brain, filled with knowledge. Her best subjects were maths and science. Some thought her weird, they thought that since she had the looks she could throw away her intelligence. But not Gabriella, she loved academics.

The lesson went by in a flash, and by the end she was very pleased.

"Miss Montez, can I have a word?"

"Ok"

As the others left the class for lunch, she walked up to the teachers desk, and waited patiently.

"Now, Gabriella, did you have a nice holiday?"

_Small talk, Greaaat!_

It was the teachers way of putting off something bad they had to say, something they knew would upset the pupil.

"Yes, it was lovely thanks"

"Good, now, your are an amazing student, best in the school in fact"

She blushed at this comment, even though she knew it was true.

"Thank you" she replied politely.

"But now we have a problem..."

"Oh"

----------

Chad's feet shuffled down the corridor, quickly glancing at the clock. 12:30pm, he smiled as he realised he had half an hour of basketball.

"Good afternoon, guys!" He shouted as he entered the gym. Replys came shooting back at him. In front of him were some great basketball players.

"Lets get this game started!"

10 minutes into the game, they were really getting into it - but a whistle cut them off.

"Danforth, over now!"

Chad ran over to the door where his coach was standing. He was not a man to get in a bad mood!

"Hello coach"

"Danforth, meet Troy Bolton, new to the school, and I hear, very good a basketaball"

The two boys shook hands, smiling. Chad knew what he had to do.

"Lets see what you got then?"

"Sure"

They walked into the hall, and Chad winked at them. Jason, another of Chad's friends threw Troy the ball, which he caught with ease. Dribbling casually up to the hoop, he took a shot and watched as the ball glided through the hoop. All the guys clapped as he took a elegant bow with them all laughing with him. All on the team looked around at each other, all thinking the same thing.

New Captain?

* * *

There was another chapter. I had more to write for this one, but i'm so tired, i decided to stop. I'll put it in the next chapter. Just to let you know, it may be a couple of chapters until Gabriella and Troy really meet, and lots more before they even start the relationship!

Is anyone reading this story from the UK? And if you are, you'll know what i mean when I say 3rd Year. If anyone that is reading and reviewing this is from Britain and is in 3rd year, please tell me if im overreacting when I saw 3rd year is quite hard. Ive got loads of homework lol, but I guess it will get worse.

Anyways, read and review :)


	5. Chad's Right!

Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend 

Chapter 4 - Chad's Right

Chad threw his bag down on the seat at the other side of the car. Sighing, because he was tired, he fastened his seatbelt, sliding down in his seat, and started the engine. He turned on the radio, and tuned out as soon as it started.

_Troy._

He was great at basketball, amazing in fact. And he seemed like a really nice guy. He had already been put on the team by the end of the day, and all they needed was a group decision, and he would be their captain. He was perfect for the job, and Chad was sure he would lead them to victory.

He thought back to the conversation he had with him, about himself...

_Flashback._

_"So, which school where you from before?" Chad asked at the last period of the day._

_Troy shuffled in his seat a little, then started._

_"Ehh... well I was living in San Fransico actually. I moved here about a month ago, but we couldn't decide which school to go to, West High or East. But eventually we decided East, so... here I am"_

_"Cool, my sister goes to West High" Troy seemed interested._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeh, she's called Gabriella, and we're the same age. My dad and her mum got married when we were six. You got any siblings?"_

_"Thankfully, no" Chad laughed._

_"You're lucky!"_

_"Sister a pain?"_

_"Kinda"_

_They laughed, enjoying each others company._

_"So, where did you move in?"_

_"Ehh... 61 Albma Place?"_

_"Really! I live like to blocks away from there. They are really nice houses there, if you catch my drift"_

_"Well, my Dad's one of the assistant coaches for the Lakers, and my mum's a fashion designer, so you know"_

_"Wow!"_

_"Wow, what"_

_Chad laughed uncomfortably._

_"Well, my Dad and I, are BIG fans of the game, I can't believe one of my friends' dad's is a assistant coach!_

_"Sometimes I cant either" Troy mumbled._

_End of Flashback._

Before Chad knew it, he had arrived at his house. Parking his car, not so neatly, but shrugging it off, he grabbed his bag and basketball, hurrying into the house. He met his parents in the hall.

"Hey Dad, Maria"

"Hi son, how was school?" David asked, while trying to hang up a picture on the wall.

"Fine, just fine" And he carried himself upstairs to his room.

----------

Gabriella's fingers tapped irritably on the steering wheel. She wanted to scream at the driver in front to 'GET A MOVE ON!" but she could contain herself, she'd been doing that a lot these days.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, she arrived at her house. Noticing how her idiot brother had parked the car she screamed quietly. Stepping out the door, she banged it closed, hard. From inside the house she could be heard by her footsteps. Her mum heard her first, and because she knew her well, Gabriella was not in a good mood.

"Take cover Honey!"

"Why?" David asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Hurricane Gabriella is coming!"

"Aahh" He said knowingly as he shot through to the livingroom where Maria was and put his fingers to his ears just in time.

Gabriella grabbed the handle of the door viciously, yanking in open. She stepped inside, inhaled, and-

"CHAD BLOOMING DANFORTH, GET DOWN HERE NOW AND FIX YOUR BLOODY CAR!"

She exhaled pleasantly and watched her brother come down the stairs, a worried look on his face. Seeing her mum glance round the doorway as Chad silently walked out the house and down to his car to re-park, she said-

"Hi Mum, nice day?"

"Lovely, dear"

"Good"

And she slammed the door shut. Walking quickly down to her car, starting the engine again, she shouted out the window.

"Next time Chad, just park properly!"

"Yup, got that, sorry"

He disappeared into the house, and Gabriella shook her head.

"Brothers!"

----------

"DINNERS READY" could be heard from all rooms in the house, as Maria shouted. All members of the family ploded down the stairs at once, taking their seats, ready to start the conversation to 'how was your day?'.

The food was served, and the talking began-

"So, how was you day?"

A mumble of 'fine' came from the table. Maria gigled slightly, like always.

"Anyone like to elaborate?"

Suddenly a lightbulb went off in Chad's head.

"Oh, me, well there's this new boy at East High, and he is really cool. His name's Troy Bolton. Excellent at basketball, as you could imagine after all, his dad is the ASSISTANT COACH OF THE LAKERS!" The last part directed at his father.

"WOW, really, thats amazing! Keep in his good books!"

Gabriella shook her head at Chad and David. She couldn't see how people could be so obsessed. Dont get her wrong, she liked the game, but it just bewildered her, how people could make the game so big, when really it was only a game.

"That's great honey, well more on the academic side of things Chad, how was school school?"

Eh, ok, science was a bore though"

Gabriella snorted. Chad looked her way.

"Well, its ok for you, you're great at science, you've probably out done everyone at your school, needing extra from like a university because the stuff at school isn't good enough!"

Gabriella looked down at her feet, trying to remain consoled.

"Chad. that's enough!" Maira said, looking at her daughter.

"Excuse me" Gabriella whispered as she ran up the stairs. Maria growled.

"What did you do that for?" Maria mumbled as she left the room, running after her forlorn daughter.

As she arrived at the room, the door had been slammed closed. She knocked gently on the door, but hearing no answer she slowly turned the doorknob and stepped inside, seeing a pile of body on her bed, crying lightly.

"Wanna talk about it?" Maria whispered as she perched on the side of her daughter's bed.

Gabriella moved her head, so she could see her caring mother. Maria smiled lighty as she saw Gabriella's mascara covered face.

"Chad was right" Gabriella muttered.

"How come, sweetie?" Maria asked, stroking Gabriella's hair.

"I did excel in science"

"That great!"

Gabriella shook her head, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"The school doesn't have any more work for me."

"What does that mean?" Maria was slightly confused.

"I might have to transfer"

"To where?" Maria shook her head, trying to make sense of it all.

"EAST HIGH!"

* * *

Aha, I bet you didn't see that coming! I hope you all like that idea - it will lead to some DRAMA in later chappies!!

Eh... so i hope you enjoyed, R&R,in the next chapter, I may have Troy and Gabi meet, but nothing romantic will happen YET!

Have a good week everyone :)


	6. From Behind

**Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend**

**Chapter 5 - From Behind**

**(About a week later from last chapter!)**

Gabriella turned in her bed, suddenly feeling something licking her ear. The slobber going in her earlobe made her tingle.

"Shadow!"

She giggled affectionately as she opened her eyes to her adorable puppy. She stoked her and she melted to her touch.

"You're too cute" She whispered to the pup.

She sat there, in the moment with her puppy then looked at the time. It was 9:15pm. Chad would be in soon, so she'd better get going. Chad always had basketball practise in the morning, really early, so he would come in sweating at about half nine, desperate for a shower.

She left her bed, and watched as Shadow wrapped herself up in the warm covers. Gabriella laughed at the sight, then remembered what she was doing as she heard footsteps coming to the front door.

"Shoot!"

She made a dash for her wordrobe, picking out a fresh towel and her toiletries. She could hear Chad's footsteps coming up the stairs now. She turned the doorknob, making a dash for the bathroom door, getting there just before her brother.

She locked the door and smiled at the fact Chad was groaning again.

"Gabi!"

"What?!" She replied innocently through the door. This was a regular thing on a Saturday morning.

"Once again, Im all sweaty and your in the bathroom first!"

"Well, you snooze you lose!" She gigled silently to herself waiting for his reaction. It would come sometime, about now.

"I WASN'T SLEEPING, I WAS WORKING MY ASS OFF AT BASKETBALL!" Chad screamed at the door, which gave no reaction.

From inside the bathroom, Gabriella could hear her mother's stern words to Chad to 'stop shouting' and 'wait your turn'. Chad made another grumble, and she heard him trudge to his room. She giggled again, then got into the shower.

20 minutes later, she opened the door to come face to face with Chad.

"Chad!" She jumped out of her skin. He laughed, she glared.

"Sorry, but that was funny, the look on your face..."

"I'd like to see your face after Ive given it a slap!" She said sternly. Chad got the point.

"Fine" They swapped postitions as he entered the bathroom and she exited.

"Take away all the fun" He mumbled as he closed the door.

An hour later, Gabriella entered the livingroom to get breakfast. After saying hello to her mother and David, she started on her cereal. Chad then entered. As her eyes came to his, a glare she gave to him! He bowed his head, almost in shame, and didn't look at her the rest of breakfast.

The morning conversation kicked in.

"So, what are you up to today?" David looked at Gabriella.

"I'm gonna go a walk with Shadow to the park, then just chill, or something" She started munching again.

"Nice, what about you Son?"

"I've already told you Dad"

"Really?"

"Yes!" Chad was bored already.

"When?"

"Like 2 days ago?!"

"Tell me again"

Chad sighed. "Troy's coming over in 20 minutes"

"Who's he again?" That earned David a slap on the head from Maria.

"Honestly David, he's told you about a hundred times!" David rolled his eyes.

"He's my new mate from school, plays basketball, that sorta thing"

"Ok"

The conversation ended abruptly.

Gabriella finished her bowl, washed it out, dried it and went back upstairs. She arived back down again, her hair shiny from brushing, hoodie zipped up, lead in hand.

"Shadow? Walkies!"

The pup came running towards her barking, he was very excited! She attached the lead to his collar, grabbed some doggy treats, and made for the door.

"Be back soon!" She called. A mumble of 'byes' came her way as she stepped outside, closing the door.

She shook herself off, letting the fresh air wash over her. Shadow started to tug so she walked down the gravel path and opened the gate.

----------

"Bye Mum!" Troy called as he opened the front door, desperate to get out.

"See you soon, have fun!"

Troy closed the door behind him. His hands fumbled in his pockets as he found what he was looking for. He walked out of his front garden onto the main sidewalk. He unfolded the piece of paper. On it were very accurate instructions of the route to Chad's house. He sucessfully followed them to the correct street.

He walked down the road, looking at all the house, making sure he didn't miss the correct one. His eyes glanced up from the paper and landed on a body, which had just came out of a house.

His eyes followed her movements as she swung her hips unintentionally side of side. He was mesmorised by her and yet he hadn't seen her face. He looked at her toned legs, following up her body, taking in her curved features. There was no doubt she was beautiful.

Before he knew it, he was right outside the same gate she had come out from. He looked up at the door, and back at the page. Nope, he wasn't seeing things, she had been in the place he was going to.

"You've got the right house, by the way!"

Troy's eyes shot up to his bushy haired friend, and he smiled, as he walked up the path and entered the door.

"Who just left your house?"

Chad looked confused. "Eh, my sister?"

"Cool"

Troy took off his jacket, hung it on the hanger and looked outside the door again to the spot she had been.

She was beautiful, and he would no doubt see her sometime soon, since she was his best friend's sister. But he wanted to see her now! After all, he had only seen her from behind.

* * *

Hi guys, sorry for the long wait! I hope you liked it. I have more tricks up my sleeve for this tory to beware! lol.

Anyways, thanks for all the review, but i would love some more, so please R&R this chappy.

IMPORTANT!

I may not be undating for a couple of days since my comupter is getting updated, so it might take my a while. I am going to try and get the next chapter up before Wednesday, but that might not happen!

I'm also gonna try and write this one-shot, ive been thinking of for ages so look out for that soon

--HSMisLurve xx


	7. His Name, His Face

**Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend**

**Chapter 6 - His Name, His Face**

Troy tossed and turned as her body came into his head again. This had happened a lot in the last few hours. He just couldn't stop thinking of her, she was like a disease! He longed to see her face. From her body that he had seen, if her face was any prettier then he would surely not live. He was at the point of asking Chad to see pictures yesterday, but he refrained, he didn't want to seem strange.

After trying to get some moer sleep, and not being able to, he found his feet on the floor. He walked over to the clock and groaned, seeing it was 3:15am on a Sunday. He usually had basketball practice at 5 pm, on every other day, which made Sunday's suddenly more special.

What was he doing today? He jumped in excitment as he realised that he was yet again at Chad's house. Not only was he excited to see his new best friend again, but even more excited about a possible sighting of the girl that had been making him crazy!

He collasped on his bed in happiness and found himself drifting into a happy sleep.

----------

It was 8am in the morning, and Gabriella was still in pleasant slumber. She was woken in a matter of seconds as her mobile went off. She groaned as she reached over to her bedside table, picked up the phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" She answerede groggily.

"Gabs!" She sighed, it was Michelle.

"Michelle?"

"Yup it's mwah!"

Michelle was one of Gabriella's so called friends, although she knew they only liked her because of her status. She got a lot of people only trying to befriend her because of her looks and brains, and it didn't appeal to her. Therefore, she had never been that close to Michelle.

"Why are you calling me at' she looked at her clock '8:03am?"

"Becaaause... I have some exciting news!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, ' Really?!" She said sarcastically.

"Yuh-huh, and I need you here now!"

"Right this minute?" Gabriella couldn't believe this was happening.

"Yup, right now, it's important!"

"Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can" Gabriella sighed.

"Cool, cya chick"

And the line went dead.

Gabriella groaned. She really could not be bothered with this. It's not that she didn't have time, and it was IMPORTANT, but Michelle thinks breaking a nail is IMPORTANT, so Gabriella knew that this 'news' would not mean anything to her in the slightest.

She grabbed her clothes and pulled them on. Saying goodbye to Shadow, she humped down the stairs to see her mother.

"You're up early" Maria said happily, Gabriella groaned, it was too early in the morning to be cheery!

"Michelle called, has some 'important news'" Gabriella put quotation marks over the last two words.

"Now, be nice, that girl obviously has something to tell you and you, being her friend, have to listen"

Gabriella groaned again, "I know Mum!"

The front door swung open and in came Chad, all sweaty from playing basketball. He saw Gabriella and smiled.

"Whoa, my sister knows this time in the morning?"

She gave him a death glare. "Shut it Chad!"

After some stares from Maria, Chad went to have a shower. Gabriella quickly eat breakfast, thensaid goodbye and headed to Michelle's house. 20 minutes later, she arrived. She rang the doorbell and was quickly pulled inside and up the long set of stairs to Michelle's room, where she saw some of her other 'friends' and was pushed onto the floor.

"Sit there, and we'll tell you the news!"

Gabriella nodded and got herself comfy for the rest to come.

Michelle walked over to her dresser and opened one of the drawers. She giggled as she brought out a piece of paper with a picture on it. Gabriella was completely confused.

"LOOK!!" Michelle cooed.

She turned the piece of paper round to reveal a picture of a boy. Sandy haired, bright blue eyes, shapely face, quite cute. Gabriella stared a little longer, then went back to her friends.

"Eh... whats that to do with me? And who is he?"

"Well' Michelle started, 'He's has just started East High and is the captain of the basketabll team. Look at those eyes, aren't they just gorge! And his name is...' Michelle looked around at the other girls standing beside her. They all gigled 'Troy Bolton!!"

"Oh, yeah"

The other girls looked confused.

"You sound like you already know about him?"

"I do, he's my brothers best friend" Gabriella said innocently.

Michelle started to breath unevenly, "Have you met him?"

"Nope, excuse me, but why did you drag me out of bed at 8 in the morning, just to show me this picture?!"

"To show you this utterly gorgeous guy!" Michelle replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Whatever" Gabriella was already bored of this conversation.

The other girls all started to gossip about him, and how they we're going to get him to with them. Gabriella butted in.

"Eh, Am I missing something? We are rival schools, and you're all planning to date him?"

Gabriella wasn't really for the rival thing, her brother went there, so just no. But her 'friends' on the other hand, were really for it. They hated East High.

"Well, its just, he's so...so...HOT!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

The girls went back to gossiping, and didn't notice Gabriella leave. Gabriella didn't want to be a part of this 'Troy Bolton' phase. Sure he was cute, but she didn't know anything about him, or met him!

Not yet anyway.

* * *

Hey, its me again, so I updated again, and I might get another chapter up today too, bufore my computer goes. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Anyways, so they have both seen some of each other now, but what will happen next? Read and find out!

R&R :)


	8. A Little Author's Note

**Hey Guys**

**I have a little announcement :)**

**Just to say that I will not be updating for a couple of days, cos my computer is getting updated and stuff. But i pronise to update FallingFor Your Brother's Best Friendand maybe give you a little one-shot!**

**Thanks for reading my stories, It's really appreciated. I love all your reviews so keep them coming!**

**--HSMisLurve xx**


	9. In Her Room

**Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend**

**Chapter 7 - In Her Room**

Troy walked along the sidewalk, he couldn't wait until he was at Chad's house, with the possible meeting of Gabriella. He thought that was a beautiful name, it suited her.

Before he knew it he was outside Chad's house. He swallowed hard, and casually opened the gate, taking his time up the path, then eventually knocked on the door. After a few seconds the door was opened. It was Maria.

"Oh, hello there Troy, come in, come in"

Troy stepped inside, looking around for Chad or Gabriella, he saw no-one.

"Eh, thanks for letting me come."

"Your very welcome, any friend of Chad's is welcome"  
"Is Chad around?"

Maria realised, and laughed slightly, "Oh, he's out with his Dad at the moment, will be back in about 10 minutes, I should think, just head on up", she pointed to the staris, "and i'll send him up when he gets in"

"Thanks" Troy headed up the stairs.

He walked along the corridor. Chad's room was at the end of the hallway. He walked passed another door, which was slightly open, and his curiousity got the better of him. He peered inside.

It was lilac, filled with everything white, purple or pink. A typical girly room, but it was different somehow. It had a different air to it, than the other girly rooms he had been in, and believe him, he had been in a few. He looked down the hallway and stairs cautiously, then opened the door to Gabriella's room futher, stepping inside.

He was hit by the sweet fragnence of Gabriella, he supposed. He stood at the same spot, taking in every detail. She had a lot of pictures there, mostly of her and Maria, some of her girl friends, a few with Chad, but also some of a man. A man he realised.

He walked up to the picture, looking from Gabriella to the man, seeing the resemblance between them. He quickly realised it must of been her father. He looked strangly familiar.

----------

Gabriella got to the gate in front of her house, sooner than she expected. She pushed it open.

"Wait up!"

She turned around to see her sweaty looking brother bounding towards her. He reached her eventually.

"Thanks"

"Anytime"

And that conversation had ended. Gabriella left him with the gate and continued to walk up the winding path. She got to the door and pushed it open.

"Hey Mum"

----------

Troy fingered the picture lightly, still trying to see where he remembered this guy from, but was getting nowhere.

_"Hey Mum"_

He flinched. Gabriella was coming. _Damn it!_ He quickly scanned the room, for any evidence he had been there, and grabbed the door, leaving abruptly and hurrying to Chad's room. He would be there soon.

**Back with Gabriella.**

"Hey sweetie, what did Michelle want?"

Gabriella groaned slightly.

"To show me a picture of a person I already knew exsisted"

Maria laughed, "And who was this?"

"Troy Bolton"

Gabriella left the room, and her mum, felt very confused. Wasn't it Troy Bolton who was in her house? She shook her head.

Gabriella walked up the stairs, passing Chad coming in the door on her way. She nodded to him and he nodded back. She continued the walk upstairs, and into her room she went.

She dropped her coat on the bed, and turned around. She pricked up her nose, smelling around. Someone had been here, and whoever it was - smelt good! But the sir was different, it felt kinda weird. But she didn't push it. She was probably just imagining it anyways.

-----------

"Hey Man" chad said and waved as he entered his room.

Tory stared into space. Chad waved his hand in Troy's face, which got his attention.

"Huh?"

"Where were you Mars?"

Troy laughed uneasily, "No, sorry man"

_More like Planet Gabriella_, he thought.

* * *

Hiya, I'm back - And i will be updating more often! My computer i back to normal WOOHOO! lol.

So I know it was shorter than normal, but I wanted to update sooner. The next chapter will be out in a couple of days.

If you get the chance please check out the new one-shot, which will have a sequel soon! Its called _Bleeding Love._

R&R please...


	10. Almost Face To Face

**Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend**

**Chapter 8 - Almost Face To Face**

Gabriella had locked herself in her room for most of the day, so she had never seen that Troy was there. Troy and Chad had gone out for basketball at the time Gabriella decided her stomach needed food, so that was another missed opurtunity. Troy was glad that she had not met him yet, though. He had the feeling that she could read people, and probably find out that he was in her room.

Troy was also good at reading people's minds, and was yet to find a person that could do it to his standard. Even if he had only been in East High for about 2 weeks, he still had everyone covered. He knew nearly everyone's personality at school, and in his neighbourhood. And there was only one way you could read a person that well; and that was through the eyes.

This was what bothered Troy so much; about not being able to see Gabriella's eyes. The orbs that could tell a persons story better than their lips. He was truely fascinated by her, and in all truth didn't know why? He did know something though, that he had to see her, and he was sure it would be soon.

Troy had been at Chad's house for a while now, and they were just hanging out. Talking guy stuff. As usual.

"So... how long have you loved Taylor?"

Chad's face drained, and shock possessed him. Troy laughed at his expression, and Chad tumbled over his words.

"Whoa-- eh... I don't-"

"You really do!"

"How?" Chad was utterly confused, and shocked.

"I can read people, very well" Troy said innocently, like nothing was wrong.

On the other hand, Chad, his jaw was not in the right place.

"A fly might fly in if you don't close your mouth, ya' know"

Chad closed his mouth, swallowing deeply. He sighed, slapping his forehead.

"Hey", Troy said, patting Chad on the back, "Don't be so negative, I'm experienced in this area!"

"Am I that obvious?"

Troy searched his brain, his eyebrow becoming one.

"Not really, it's just easy for me, I've been reading people for years."

"How'd that come about?"

"Naturally"

Chad didn't push it anymore. He sighed silently to himself, crossing his fingers slightly.

"I told you I could read people, so you aren't getting away from the Taylor subject that easily, not a very smart move, Danforth!"

Chad groaned.

"So, how long?"

"Since like High School"

It was Troy's turn for his jaw to drop.

"But that... thats like 3 years!"

"Don't remind me!"

Just then Chad's bedroom door pushed open slightly. Before entering, the person gave a slight knock on the door. Troy secretly wished it was Gabriella, but his heart sank slightly when he saw Maria.

"Troy, your mother's at the door"

"Oh, ok"

He stood up very confused; he hadn't heard the bell ring. He trudged downstairs and was met by his mother's friendly face at the door.

"Honey"

"Hey Mum, eh, whatcha doin here?"

"Oh, well, your Dad got a urgent call for a meeting, and as im his 'spouse'", she put in quotation marks, "I have to go too"

Troy laughed on the inside at his mother, she hated the basketball conventions she had to go to. But she loved his father, so she did it for him.

She handed him a bag of clothes. He was about to speak, but his mother bet him to it.

"I've spoke to Maria, she is very kindly letting you stay here tonight. We will be back when you arrive home from school tomorrow. Be good, and don't bother anyone!"

Troy shook his head, "I won't"

His mother kissed his cheek lightly, and Troy blushed in embarassment. His mother saw this, and mouthed a sorry. "Behave!" she called as she waved bye.

He closed the door, and was greeted by Maria.

"You can have the guest room, dear, very comfortable. It's opposite the bathroom, next door to Gabi's room."

"Thanks Mrs Danforth"

"Your welcome, and Troy", He nodded, "Call me Maria"

He thanked her again, and headed upstairs. After dumping his stuff in his room, he walked along the corridor towards Chad's room. He heard thumping. He moved closer to the noise, it was coming from Gabriella's room. He peered through the small gap in the doorway, and giggled lightly when he saw Gabriella jumping around, her hair going in every direction. She looked beautiful...

"What's so funny?" Chad whispered from behind him. Troy pointed to the gap, and Chad looked in, Troy stepping away. Unfortunatley Chad could not contain his laughter, and Gabriella caught him.

"GO AWAY CHAD!" She shouted, not even bothering to turn around.

"Uh!" Chad sighed, pointing at Troy.

"I'm sly" and Troy swaggered away.

----------

It was about 3 in the morning, when Troy woke up, needing the bathroom. He looked at the ceiling, and noticed he wasn't in his own room. He looked around and saw he was at Chad's. He gradually swung his legs over the side of the bed, wandering over to the door.

He walked across the hallway, and entered the bathroom. 5 minutes later, he opened the door again and was met with... Gabriella. He smiled, but it downed when he realised she had **(one of those things that some people wear over their eyes when they sleep - can't remember what they are called, lol)**over her eyes. He saw the rest of her face, for the first time ever, and that gave hope. It was Gabriella in the flesh.

"You take ages!"

Troy laughed a little.

"Honestly Chad!"

Troy looked confused but then realised that she couldn't see him, then it all made sense.

"I'm not Chad"

"You mean you don't have an afro!"

She grabed his shoulders, feeling her way up his neck, patting until she came to his head. Troy sighed. Her touch was so... pure. And soft. Pure contentment, which didn't last.

"Oh well" She said, taking her hands away. She stepped into the bathroom.

"Actually I'm-"

"Whatever" She said as she closed the door in his face.

"-Troy" He mumbled, she couldn't hear him anyway.

* * *

Hehe - I feel so mean. They were so close to seeing each other too! We are getting closer to them seeing each other, so don't be sad.

Thank you all so much for reviewing, they all make me so happy, and eager to write more, so thanks. Keep them coming!

Next chapter up soon, and a lot of people were disappointed because the last chapter wasn't so long. I hope this longer than usual chapter made you guys happy!

R&R this chapter though, you know you want to!


	11. Goodbye West High

**Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend**

**Chapter 9 - Goodbye West High**

Gabriella sleepily rubbed her eyes, as she realised she had fallen asleep on her chair. She got up, her back aching from her uncomfortable position.

_Who was that last night?_ She remembered bumping into someone, their conversation circling her head. He wasn't Chad, so who was he? She wasn't that bothered, anyways, she'd probably never see him again.

Opening her door she looked across the hall to see the bathroom door wide open. _'That's weird'_ she tought. It was never open at this time. She quickly checked her clock, yep, it was only 7:13am. _'Oh well'._

After getting ready she trudged downstairs, al ready to grab her toast and head out the door.

"Gabriella, in the kitchen!" came her mother's voice.

_Thats strange,_ she thought.

"Yeah", she said as she walked through the door. Her mother patted the chair beside her and Gabriella sat down.

"I have some news" Her mother said seriously.

"Ok, what is it?"

"The school phoned me yesterday" Gabriella's face dropped, "They cannot teach you anymore, in science, you are just too good" Her mother laughed slightly.

"So, you are to go and pick up your books, then tomorrow you start East High, " Maria closed her eyes, ready for Gabriella's outburst. But it never came.

"Ok" She got up, grabbed her toast, and headed for the door, "See ya later!"

She turned just as she got to the front door.

"By the way, 2 questions"

Her mother raised her eyebrow.

"Shoot" Maria replied.

"Where is Chad?"

"Early basketball practice" Her mother answered simply.

"And was anyone here last night, except us?"

"Yes"

"Who?"

"Get to school Gabi, you're going to be late!"

"Fine, fine"

And the door slammed shut.

----------

"Thanks Miss Clarkson"

"Your welcome Gabriella, I'm sorry your leaving, you will be missed"

She giggled slightly, "Bye Miss Clarkson"

"Bye Gabriella"

Gabriella sighed, all books in her hands. She was about to walk out of the school for the last time. In a way it saddened her, but she wasn't going to miss it really. Gabriella loved change. She was bored of the same people pestering her. She was bored of her status as 'West High's Princess'. She just wanted to be a normal student. But even she knew it wouldn't be possible. If it had been another school, she would have been unknown. But it was her 'rival' school. Everyone at East High knew who she was. And by now everyone knew the new East High King. Troy Bolton.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a high pitched voice running at her. She turned around to see: Michelle.

"Hey Michelle"

"Where are you going?" Michelle panted, out of breath.

"Eh... I'm leaving"

"WHAT!"

Gabriella mentally closed her ears. _Such a drama queen!_

"Which school?" Michelle asked.

"East High"

Michelle suddenly couldn't breath. She had her hand at her chest, breathing heavily.

"Michelle, are you ok?"

"Tr...Troy...Bolton"

Gabriella rolled her eyes slightly, _she should have known!_

"Yup, he'll be there"

Michelle's eyes suddenly glinted, "Make sure you give him my number!" She she ran off.

Gabriella sighed, she didn't even get a real goodbye.

As she walked out the gates, she turned around again.

"Goodbye West High" she whispered. Then continued to walk to her car.

* * *

I know its really short, but I have to go and help my friend with her maths homework, so sorry. Its kinda a filler chapter, but next chapter she will meet Troy!

Keep checking in for that one, and R&R!!


	12. Seeing You For The First Time

**Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend**

**Chapter 10 - Seeing You For The First Time**

Gabriella fingered her curls gently as she brought her brush back through them. A new day, a new beginning for her life. And she was looking forward to it.

She wasn't dreading herself going to East High. No-one could, other than Chad...

_Flashback_

_The whole family were sitting down at the table the night before talking. The subject of Gabi moving came up._

_"So," Maira started, "How did eveyone feel about you leaving West High?"_

_Chad spat out his lettece abruptly, nearly chokking. After a slap on the back by his father, he composed himself and questioned the statement._

_"Your moving!" He looked arougnt he table not believeing the words. Gabriella glared at her mother._

_"You didn't tell him! Mom!"_

_"It just slipped my mind..." Maria trailed off. She was quite embarassed._

_"It just slipped your mind to tell my brother that I was moving to his school! Great job Mom!"_

_Chad coughed again, he didn't expect Gabriella to be moving, definitely not to his school._

_"Moving - to East High!?"_

_Gabriella looked at her brother, feeling slightly sad for him. He was so out of the picture in the subject, yet he would be most involved._

_"Yeah"_

_"Oh-How-When-Wow!"_

_Chad was obviously confused._

_"Long story short, they cant teach me science any more, but your, well mine aswell now, East High can! Im sorry you found out last"_

_"Its ok, eh" he pushed his plate away from the table. "I need some air"_

_The family nodded, and Gabriella shook her head at her Mom. She had really messed up this time, she had beforer, but not at something as big as this. Suddenly the thought of starting East High wasn't so spectactular._

_End of Flashback_

Gabriella sighed at this thought. It would be ok, she knew that, in her younger years of life, she had moved around a lot, so she was used to it. She just hoped she'd make friends.

SHe grabbed her bag, slicking a last drop of Cherry lipbalm on her lips, before deserting her room for the kitchen.

Everyone was there, even Shadow. She gently stroked her ears, then noticied that everyone was staring at her.

Her mother started.

"Eh, we just wanna say good luck... today and everything" Gabriella smiled at her mum and step-dad, they were obviously sorry for last night, and just trying to support her. She saw her mum signal at Chad, then he spoke.

"Sorry for last night, it was kinda a shock" She patted him lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, really, its fine"

They all sat down at the table again, just like last night. But Gabriella started the conversation.

"So Chad, whats your school like?"

"Whatcha mean?" He asked as he stuffed his mouth with jammy toast. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Like are there anything I really shoudn't do, are there loads of cliches (sp?), anythign special? I need to know, I don't really intend on embarassing myself on me first day" She giggled slightly with her brother.

Maria and David looked on lovingly, their family was really starting to come together, maybe this was a break-through they needed.

"Eh, well, theres the usual groups, jocks, geeks, cheerleaders, skaters, dancing freaks, whatever you wanna call them, the usual anyway"

Gabriella nodded her, it was the same as her old school.

"Eh, and anyone to avoid, eh no-one really, you'll know who to avoid when you meet everyone. But Troy, he's like the school, so I wouldn't annoy him really. Oh and the corridors are fixed, so dont look like an outsider, or try not to."

Gabriella was slightly confused about the corridor comment, but Chad had left and out the door by now, she would find out soon.

----------

She parked her car just in time, 10 minutes beofre the bell. chad had left earlier, so she didn't exactly know where to go. She saw in front of her two girls, one with long blonde hair, the other with dark brown. They looked normal, so she discreetly followed them.

She took her timetale from an elderly woman working at the office. She smiled politely then turned on her way to find her locker.

----------

Troy had arrived at school that morning and was soon greeted by nearly all the school.

"Hey Troy!"

"Our captains here!"

"He's arrived"

-were all comments that came from the crowd. He laughed it off, he was used to it, but didn't really like it.

The crowd came to the enterance, and made their orderly normal queue for the door, Troy at the front, with his sidekick - Chad at his side, the others following behind.

Troy pushed the door open and talking stopped. The crowd inside the school parted as Troy walked forward. Little kids were budged aside as he moved, him smiling silently as he walked passed. His eyes caught sight of a brunette in the middle of the corridor. His smile faltered. She was supposed to be at the side, so he could walk passed.

He paused to think - she looked kind of familiar but brushed the feeling away.

Hands on his hips, he coughed loudly. Everyone else except the person who was supposed to heard it, but still she continued to search along the corridor for her locker, oblivious to what was happening around her.

"EXCUSE ME!"

She stopped dead, and the team behind him stopped to look. Chad gasped.

She heard him shout. "Damn!"

She turned around and locked eyes with him.

"Troy Bolton" she breathed.

He recognised her instantly, her eyes, were breath-taking.

"Gabriella Montez" he replied.

They stared longingly at each other, no-one speaking.

Chad on the other hand, just shook his head, had she not heard what he told her this morning!

* * *

There you go! Sorry for any (sp?)

Really quick so I hope it was good enough, R&R!

Im in a rush!

Bye!


	13. I Don't Think So!

Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend 

Chapter 11 - I Don't Think So!

The room was silent. No-one moved a muscle. It was almost if anything stirred the hall would break in two.Troy and Gabriella were still looking at each other, unable to break gaze. The crowd had very mixed reactions...

_"What's he gonna do?"_

_"Does he like her?"_

_"He's gonna yell, I know it!"_

_"She is cute!"_

_"He never acts like this with newbies"_

_"I never knew Chad had a sister!"_

Troy heard all of these and more, but Gabriella heard none. She was too lost in his eyes, and to think she had never met him before, with him being Chad's best friend and all. Remember, she had met him, but she didn't know.

Troy could feel the stares bounce off him. He was use to people staring, but not like this. Everyone was curious, and he didn't like it. But he couldn't take his eyes away. For so long, so long, he had waited to see them, her eyes, and now he was staring into them, it was unbelievable.

His hair shimmered in the light, and she found herself want to touch it, to feel the locks run throught her fingertips. Without knowing what she was doing, she found herself moving towards him, almost in a trance.

Chad looked on from behind. He was completely confused. Troy was never like this. East High's halls had never been this quiet. It freaked him. As soon as he saw his sister starting to approach him, he knew she shouldn't be. His brotherly instincts told him to run and grab Gabirella, taking her to safety. But she had to find things out on her own. And if that meant his best friend shouting at her furiously, so be it.

_What do I do_, he thought. He saw her move gracefully, almost like she was an angel, towards him. The whispers kept coming, each getting louder, circling his head. He didn't like it. Every moment, his school status seemed to be slipping away. Everyone in the hall knew this wasn't the way he acted. He always shouted at them, made them angry, sometimes scared, but never flirt. And that was what he was on the edge of doing. Because of her _eyes_, and_ her._

She moved closer, then suddenly stopped. _What am I doing?_ she asked herself. Feeling her cheeks go red with embarassment, she looked up to his eyes, and started introducing herself.

"Hey, I'm Gabriella"

She said, taking out a hand, for him to shake. She saw from the corner of her eye, her brother was shaking his head. _Why?_ she didn't know.

Her voice was so sweet, angelic, and mesmerising. He could listen to it everyday. All he wanted to do was smile, and shake hands. But he couldn't. He needed to remain 'East High's King', the bad boy - who wasn't really bad. The act of who he really wasn't started now.

He scoffed, "What are you doing?!"

His eyes instictively clouded over, turning from their turquiose light shade, to midnight blue. Gabriella noticied this.

"Nothing, I was jus-"

"- just standing in my way" Troy finished the sentence.

_How rude could he be?_ Gabriella was appalled. All she was doing was being friendly.

"Excuse me?!" Her hands turned to her hips, and she looked at him, with a glare.

This girl knew how to work her eyes, he saw.

"Sweetheart, you see-"

"-don't you 'sweetheart' me!" She replied, her voice rising, her glare continuing.

The crowd filled with 'ooohs' and 'ahhhs', and it was clear to Gabriella that no-one, probably not even the teachers, had talked to Troy like this before.

Troy was amazed. He had this look, which looked like he was angry, but really was just surprised. No-one knew it, but Gabriella picked up on this.

She clicked her tongue, and gave him a _'did i surprise you?'_ look. _This girl is good_, he thought.

"Let me finish!" The act for Troy continued.

"Ha! Why? Because your the _'King'_?" She quoted with her fingers.

Chad shook his head, and this didn't go unnoticied by Gabriella, she smirked at her brother.

Chads hand flew to his head, grabbing his forehead in frusration.

"Yes, Chad" The attention went to Chad, and she copied his actions, "Your sister, is talking to you best friend like this!"

"As a matter of fact, newbie, I am the King" He looked around the hall, glaring. Everyone started to nod in agreement.

"And it looks like you, _'West Highs Princess'_, has her head up her ass!"

She gasped, how could he be so rude.

She looked him in the eye, and saw something. Sadness. She would make him pay for his last comment, but mocking the one thing she knew he had._ Body_.

"You know, "She continued walked up to him, she was up to his shoulder, but he didn't turn to her. She touched his shoudler, and they both felt sparks, she shook it off. "My girfriends at West High," She conitued running her hand over and around to his other shoulder, on his other side. _Damn, she's sexy,_ he thought, "When they heard about you, and saw you," She swung her hips as she tuned around to face him again, about an arms length away, "the thought you were hot, but now I look at you," She checked him out, up and down, **"I don't** **think so!"**

And with that she turned away, again swinging her hips. The whole of East High's Student Body looking back at her. No-one had ever talked to him like that, and for once, he didn't have anything to saw. He was gobsmacked, and he loved it.

Knowing Gabriella was the start of a pretty big adventure!

* * *

There you go! Another chapter! I hope i did ok? I knew how I wanted it to go in my head, and i think it came out ok? What do you think - tell me in a review please!

Because of homework and such, I won't be updating as much, but I promise to try my best to get at least one chapter up a week!

R&R, and have a great weekend :)


	14. New Friendships Made

**Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend**

**Chapter 12 - New Friendships Made**

People where still talking about what Gabriella had said, and it seemed to her, like the words had rolled off her toungue ages ago. She ignored the comments, mostly good, some bad, and continued the search for her locker.

"378...379...380...381!" She smiled, and got out her key.

She heard the bustle start to move, and was partly thankful that no-one had confronted her about the fight.

She turned the key, and sighed.

"Finally"

"-someone has stood up to Troy Bolton!" she heard a female voice say from behind her. She jumped at the sound, and turned around quickly.

In fron of her where two girls,who looked like they were the same age as her. The first one had dark skin, and an excellent figure. Dressed in a baby blue tee and jeans, she looked gorgeous! Blue eyeshadow and black eyliner outlining her eyes, she looked mysterious, yet fabulous.

The girl beside her was slightly taller. Blonde locks, which were curled slightly in some places fell from her head. Her body was covered in pink, with her lightly shaded jean mini skirt showing off her well made pins. Her smile was enchanting,, her teeth dazzled, her make-up not really needed as she was already beautiful.

As Gabriella looked at them, giving them a 'once-over', as they say, she realised that they were the same girls she had followed. The best thing is they were friendly.

She shook out of her trance, and focused on the conversation.

"Thanks...I guess" she chuckled.

"No, seriously, we should be thanking you!" The blonde piped in.

"Yeah,' the other said, 'we've been waiting for weeks to put him in his place, and its good your new, and if you don't mind me saying, pretty hot, because Troy Bolton, doesn't usually do that!"

"Doesn't do what?" Gabriella was confused.

"Talk fairly nicely. Sometimes he just shouts at them, to get out the way. Some of the younger kids are quite scared of him"

Gabriella laughed again as she put her coat in her locker, and locked it with the key again. "Well, I'm not scared"

They laughed again.

"I'm Gabriella, be the way, but people call me either Gabi or Gabs" She said.

"Well, Gabi, I'm Taylor" The baby blue girl said.

"And I'm Sharpay" The pink princess said.

They greeted each other for a little while longer.

As they were talking Troy walked passed, and stared at Gabriella. The girls noticied this, and rolled their eyes. Gabriella took no notice, he wasn't worth it.

"Well anyways,' Taylor directed the conversation away from the boys, ' do you know anyone else here?"

"Eh, well, I know my brother!" Gabriella lagughed, and Sharpay and Taylor giggled with her.

"He's Chad Danforth"

Sharpay glanced at those words, over at Taylor, who was becoming red. She looked away, trying to hide, but nothing fooled Gabriella.

"Ok, so I've known you', she looked at her invisible watch, '15 minutes, and I already know you like my brother"

Taylor laughed nervously. Gabriella patted her shoulder, "I'll see what I can do" Taylor smiled wide. They laughed again, then the bell rang.

"Can you guys tell me where Ms Darbus's homeroom is?"

"We're going there too!" Sharpay squealed as she grabbed Gabriella's and Taylor's arms and headed for homeroom.

----------

They sat in homeroom, waiting for Ms Darbus to arrive.

"Word of warning" Sharpay whispered, "She's quite excentric!"

Just then a woman wearing very bright clashing colours walked in. She started reading the register. Then she came to Gabriella's name.

"Gabriella Montez-Danforth?"

"That's me" Gabriella put up her hand, to signal she was here.

"Are you new?"

"Yes, Ms"

"Well, why don't you introduce yourself?"

Gabriella rose from her seat, and walked over to the front of the class. She watched as everyone put their eyes on her. One particular pair landed on her and fixed for a while. Her stomach churned slightly. However, she looked away, and shrugged it off.

"Well, I'm Gabriella. I used to go to West High, your rival school, but I'm not really into the whole rival thingy. I dance, sing, and cheerlead. Em, and I'm Chad's sister"

She returned to her seat, as Ms Darbus prosumed the register, and Sharpay and Taylor started talking again.

"You dance, and cheerlead?"

"Yeah"

"Great" They both said, "You can join the teams, we need new people!"

They started chatting again. The loudspeaker sounded and someone's voice could be heard.

"Ok, this is Coach Henderson speaking, to all Juniors! You will all be taking part in a dance workshop tomorrow, which will last 4 hours. Please all bring clothes you will be comfortable in"

It went off, and Gabriella looked around.

She saw the girls smiling, the boys groaning. She laughed. Tomorrow should be fun!

But would it be?

* * *

There you go, another chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I have a lot of homework at the moment so the next update may take a while. I'll try tho!

Sorry for any spelling mistakes!

R&R, tell me what you think!


	15. Dress To Impress

**Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend**

**Chapter 13 - Dress to Impress **

As Gabriella lay on her couch that night she thought about that day. It had been interesting, and she was happy she had made friends - people who actually cared. She was grateful that no-one was really bother about her being an ex-West High Schooler. If it was West High she had moved to, she probably would be dead by now, no joke. But, that thing in the hallway, was weird. He was rude, self-centred, arrogant, bad, laughable, and yet, seemed sad. He had won Gabriella's sympathy, for something she didn't know about. When he looked at her, and she looked in those gorge blue eyes, he problems seemed to show. But the rest of the world was oblivious to it. It seemed like she knew more of the real Troy Bolton than people who had known him for years.

"Honey, you ok?" Her mum called, entering the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking"

"Nothing happened at school?" Her mothers brow furrowed.

"No mum"

The doorbell rang and Gabriella jumped.

"Honey, can you get that?"

"Sure"

She stood up and walked through the hallway, over to the door. She peeked through the eye slot, but couldn't see clear enough. She opened the room, and in front of her were her two new friends. Sharpay and Taylor.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing here?" Gabriella was confused.

She watched as Taylor laughed a little, and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Ha, Gabi, What is happening at school tomorrow?"

It was Gabriella's turn to furrow her brow.

"Eh, Dance?"

"Yeah, and that means, Taylor?" Sharpay turned to Taylor, and Taylor's face lit up.

"FASHION!"

"Thats right Taylor, dance means dress!" Sharpay continued.

"And that...uh-"

Her eyes fixed on behind Gabriella, making Gabriella turn around and come face to face with none other than her brother.

"Who's at the door?"

Gabriella turned back to her friends, and saw that Taylor had turned slightly pink.

"Eh, Chad, these are my new friends; Sharpay and... Taylor"

Chad gulped, Taylors here? Oh my, she's...she, FOCUS CHAD!

"Uh, hi Sharpay...Taylor"

They both replied 'hey'.

"Um, i'm gonna shoot some hoops"

He said to the two other girls, and only giving a nod to his sister, he wasn't on very good terms with his sister after the 'hallway incident'.

After he left, Taylor and Sharpay entered the house ans she closed the door.

She shouted down the hallway to her mum.

"Mum, some friends have come around, I'll be up in my room!"

"Ok, I'll bring some cookies up later!"

"Ok"

The girls made their way up to Gabriella's room. Gabriella was behind them, directing them, when her eyes caught sight of a huge suticase that Taylor was carrying. Gabriella's eyes widened. She didn't know dance at East High would be such a big deal. Sure, she loved it, but West High never went this far. Why hadn't Chad told her this, she'd never know. But she guess that the boys weren't as interested as the girls. She figured that the boys would be checking out all the girls, that would be interesting!

When they arrived in her room, Sharpy went straight to Gabriella's closet and started racking around.

"Sure, just jump in" Gabriella said sarcastically, Taylor laughed.

"When it comes to fashion,' Taylor replied, 'Sharpay's the first in!"

"I can see that!"

The girls enjoyed their time together, and eventually Gabriella asked what all the fuss was about? It was only dancing!

"Oh no, it's not just dancing; it's making a statement! You see, the boys have to pick the girls, and if you don't look good, you won't get picked, and basically you'd be the laughing stock of the whole school. It's your second day here, you really wanna be laughed at?"

"No" Gabriella shook her head.

"Good' Taylor continued,' Well, you see, me and Sharpay come up with a plan, and a good one!"

Gabriella was confused.

"Your mad at Troy, right?"

Gabriella, in truth, hadn't decided, but he had been mean, so she nodded.

"Well, why don't we give him a run for his money?"

Gabriella caught on.

"By dressing to kill!"

"Exactly" Sharpay squealed.

After a few hours, they had finally decided what Gabriella was going to wear the next day. It was a low cut white top, with red shorts, which showed off the perfect legs, and her ballet pumps with her red leg warmers. Taylor and Sharpay gasped in awe when you returned wearing the outfit.

"Troy is gonna die!" Sharpay shouted.

Gabriella looekd at herself in the mirror, she looked good!

And she knew Troy would pick her for the dancing, she looked too good to resist!

* * *

There you go! It was kinda like a filler chapter, before the dancing one - which should be longer than this. I hope you enjoyed it anyways :)

Their relationship will blossom in the next like 5 or 6 chapters, so not long to wait til they get together!

Remember to click the lilac button to review :)


	16. Noses Touch & Sorries Come

**Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend**

**Chapter 14 - Noses Touch and Sorries Come**

Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor were all waiting at Gabriella's locker the following morning. It had been a late night for all of them, with having to find the perfect outfit. But it had been done, and all girls were sure that Troy was going to fall over when he saw Gabriella.

The boys had just entered the school, and Sharpay had nudged Gabriella to get her to notice. This was when Sharpay's plan kicked in. It wasn't just the dress she had to perfect, but her flirting too.

Sharpay and Taylor slowly walked away and the crowd started to fall into place with Troy's walk. His eyes searched for her in the crowd, but he couldn't see her. The students had slowed down their formation, and it wasn't good.

Gabriella took her chance, when she knew Troy couldn't see her, and the crowd was blocking her. She stood, hips jutted out, hand on her hip, strong stance. One loose curls fell over her face, and she flicked it away, a smirk forming on her lips.

The boys were getting closer, and she could see them coming into view. A few seconds later and Troy was at the front, standing about 10 steps away from Gabriella, looking at her with puzzled eyes. It was exactly like yesterday, except Gabriella had a different game plan.

They stood there, eyes connected. Gabriella could hear Sharpay and Taylor cough, and that was the signal.

Off she went, walking so slowly, she looked like an angel. Troy just watched as her legs swung, getting nearer to him with every movement. He sighed, she looked so beautiful.

She stopped just in front of him, and smiled sweetly, Troy looked in her eyes, and came into a trance.

She walked further, she was nearly touching him, and all eyes were on her, wondering what she would do next.

"Excuse me"

She whispered, but it was so quiet in the hall, that everyone heard.

His eyes took in her face, and he obeyed. He stepped to the left slightly, giving Gabriella just enough room to get through, At this the rest of the basketball players moved to the sides too, giving Gabriella her own path. She smirked to herself, and turned to Troy.

"Thank you,' she touched his shoulder lightly,'...so very much"

He looked at her, his eyes glinting, and she glared, telling him to play along. Again, he obeyed.

"Your very welcome, Miss Montez"

And with that, she walked away, down her created path, hearing the whispers fade as she turned the corner. The bustle started and she was soon met with Sharpay and Taylor.

"Good work, Girl" Taylor said, and she smiled.

As far as Troy was concerned, this 'war' was still on.

----------

She sat in the changing room with all the other girls at the start of third period. She could see what Sharpay meant. The girls were all dressed up, each conveying their own, unique style. She liked it. It was a good idea.

She stood up and straightened herself out. Her hair was lightly tied up, Sharpay had insisted she did it.

She looked to her left to see Sharpay and Taylor giving her the once over.

"I think our plan is going to work Gabriella" Taylor said.

"Yup,' Sharpay agreed,' Within moments of Troy seeing you, he should have hit the floor.

Gabriella just laughed at the comment. She 'high-5'ed Sharpay and Taylor. A few minutes later, Coach Henderson came and called the girls.

The three nodded at each other, silently giving each other good luck. Gabriella winked at both the girls, and they giggled.

The girls all walked into the hall, all feeling very excited. You could tell most of the girls were either on the dance or cheerleading team, which meant they loved dance. They all sat down in the bleachers, waiting for the guys to arrive.

A few minues later, you could hear the grumbles of the boys. The girls laughed as they saw them trudging over the hall to join the girls on the bleachers. None of them were happy, you could tell from their faces.

All the students babbled until Coach Henderson coughed, and all went silent.

"Good afternoon students. Now, I can see your all ready to go, and I'm sure you will enjoy this!"

Coach Henderson was trying to excite the boys, but it wasn't working. They all looked like they were about to go to hell.

"Troy keeps looking for someone, I bet it's you Gabi!" Sharpay whispered to her.

The two girls were hiding Gabriella, so Troy couldn't find her. They wanted her enterance to be brilliant, so everyone could see Troy's reaction. They didn't want him to be mocked, just to push him a little.

Coach Henderson continued.

"Now, usually we let the, _so enthusiastic_, boys choose the girls. But after last years events, we changed it."

Grumbles could be heard from the crowd of students.

"So, we have paired you up, and that should be ok"

10 minutes later, they were all out of the bleachers, leaning against the wall. Girls on one side of the hall, boys on the other. The coach was in the middle, with her microphone, shouting the pairs. It seemed to be going down the line.

"Sorry about this Gabi. We didn't know it was going to be like this"

Sharpay was still covering Gabriella, just in case luck came their way, and Troy was picked for Gabriella.

"Don't worry about it, it'll be fine"

Sharpay smiled, then her name was called out.

"Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor!"

Sharpay looked across at Taylor and went red. She joined Zeke in the middle, and greeted him, then walked away.

"So, I'm guessing Shar likes Zeke then?"

"It's pretty obvious"

Taylor laughed.

"Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez!"

The whole hall went silent. No-one thought that would be coming. She heard Taylor whisper "Yes!" but shook it off. Troy started to walk forward, but couldn't see Gabriella. Neither could the Coach.

"Gabriella?" The coach shouted.

"Go girl!" Taylor whispered as Gabriella came into view.

"That's me!" She put her hand up.

She walked forward, her curls bouncing over her shoulders. To Troy, she looked even more beautiful. But that wasn't hard. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

He was in such a trance, that he didn't notice Gabriella was already in front of him.

"Don't start dribbling on me, ok?" She said.

He started to blush. She leant into him, and whispered into his ear -

"Close your mouth, you look like a fish"

He obeyed, and followed as Gabriella started to walk away.

_Damn, she looks good_, he thought.

----------

3 hours later, and Gabriella and Troy were sweating. They had been dancing non stop. He had found Gabriella was very experienced, so it wasn't that hard to choreograph. They had to perform in 10 minutes.

They had taken a dance studio, and were just finalising the steps.

"Ok, so it's turn, turn, slide and step. Hand-hand, left, spin and slide. Gracefully come up, run and jump into you, slide down and finish." Gabriella told Troy, who had been very good.

"Sounds like we've done it then"

"Yup"

And awkward silence came over them, and to their luck, Coach Henderson came in.

"You need to come back now, your on first."

They replied in unison, and came to the theatre, where they would be performing their piece. Before they started, Sharpay grabbed Gabriella and asked her what had happened.

"Nothing really, we just...danced"

"You just danced!"

"Yeah, what else was supposed to happen?"

"You were supposed to make him want you more than anything in the world, more than...BASKETBALL! I mean really Gabi, that was the plan"

"You guys, I don't think his world revolves around basketball, and anyway, are you wanting him to fall for me?"

"Eh, yeah"

"Well, he probably doesn't like me, like that" Gabriella replied, rolling her eyes.

"And as for the B-ball thing, his life is Basketball!" Sharpay laughed, and Gabriella joined on weakly. _Is that really what they thought?_

Sharpay and Taylor shrugged and walked off, leaving Gabriella alone with her thoughts.

It was true, there was something about Troy that she had seen. Something in his eyes. His dad was obviously big on basketball, and Troy liked the game, but something about his attitude told Gabriella, it wasn't his life. He wanted something...more. Something special.

"Gabriella, your on now"

She nodded and shook her shoulders, letting her nerves fall off them.

"Your nervous?" She jumped when she heard Troy from behind her.

"Not really, you?"

"What's to be nervous about?"

"Exactly"

The silence came over them again, then they heard Coach Henderson introduce them.

"Ok, Juniors, your first pair is Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton!"

The crowd clapped as they entered the stage, and they turned to face each other, their starting stance. The gulped and smiled weakly at each other.

"You ready?" Troy breathed.

"As I'll ever be" Gabriella whispered.

Troy nodded at a small girl, named Kelsi, who was at the piano.

She started to play, and the pair found the beat. They swayed as one, their dance so beautiful, it looked like they had been dancing for years. Gabriella's head was spinning, she had no idea where the dance was going, but her feet were taking her. Troy felt the beat rise into him, and shake. She was so graceful, and he was determined to go with her. To the land where she was dancing.

Gabriella told herself, in her head, the steps. 'spin...and slide. Up...' she breathed in, giving Troy time to get into his place. Their eyes connected and he nodded, giving her reassurance.

"Run... and jump!" She landed on him, his arms holding onto her legs. She felt strong, like nothing could bring her down. But he did. She slid down his body, his arms eventually getting to her waist, and the music stopped.

She could feel his breath on his lips, as the crowd went wild. She smiled and he smiled with her. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and relaxed. Their noses were almost touching, and the world seemed to be drowned out.

"I'm sorry; about yesterday"

His grip tightened on her as he finished, almost as if he was scared she would run away. She smiled and replied.

"It's ok, I know you are. And...I'm sorry too"

They hugged and he breathed in the mango scent of her hair. They smiled as they parted, clasping hands and bowing to their audience. Gabriella glanced at Sharpay and Taylor, who both winked at her and she giggled.

Things were looking up. Finally.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. I did. I wasn't sure how to end it, and I'm not sure about how the next few chapters are going to go, but ti will come. Don't worry!

So, this may be the only update for a few days, maybe even til Saturday! If you want to blame people, you can blame my teachers, who have given me all these blooming test! I'm so stressed lol! But, if I do get a spare minute, I'll be sure to be writing!

I just wanted to say that all your reviews are amazing. I'm sorry I don't always reply, coz i get very busy, but they are all very much appreciated! Keep 'em coming :)

If you haven't already read my new one-shot 'Your Eyes Give It All Away', then please read! It is Troyella, but it doesn't seem it at first. So give it a go, and tell me what you think. Please?

Have a great week guys :)


	17. A Little Bit of Fire In My Heart

**Falling For My Brother's Best Friend**

**Chapter 15 - A Little Bit of Fire In My Heart**

The last two weeks had been a world wind for Gabriella. She was so much happier than she had been at West High, and she put that down to the better people. She hadn't kept in touch with her _'friends'_ from her ex-school, well, they hadn't tried with her. She wasn't really sorry, she wasn't expecting them to, anyway.

She had become even better friends with Sharpay and Taylor. They were inseperable now. They had also introduced Gabi to one of their other friends, Kelsi. She was a really sweet girl, with large blue eyes and a button nose. Her glasses topped off her appearance, and it was hard to believe that she was almost invisible at school. She was too pretty to be!

"We think so too, Gabi", said Taylor one day when talking about Kelsi.

"But, she hides into her music" Gabriella nodded understanding what she meant.

Gabriella, at West High, had often tried to hide into her work, mostly maths. It sounded strange, but she found maths as nearly, a release. But now she had been welcomed into a whole new life, she felt she didn't need to hide anymore. She was accepted.

Over the past few weeks, Gabriella had actually not fought with her brother, Chad. He found this quite strange, but was glad for the change. It was he, who first noticied the difference. He noticied her one day, whistling as she went to and fro in the house. Once he had told his Dad, soon her Mum knew, and she was questioned on it.

"I guess, I'm just happier" Gabriella replied shrugging. Maria glowed inside.

"I have friends, people who like me for me" She got up and walked to Chad, "And not to mention, and amazing brother!"

She had grabbed him and hugged him, and he was shocked. She had never hugged him before, the only contact they had ever had was either pushing, shoving, and sometimes shaking hands. But soon he relaxed into the hug, and felt a new liking for his sister.

But her friends and her brother were not the only things making her shine inside. Since her dance with Troy, she had felt a fondness for him, and they were often seen together walking home after school. Chad was there too, but it felt like they were a group.

They would share hello's, and smile often to each other. Gabriella sometimes saw disappointed faces when she smiled at him from afar. Truth is, the whole school had loved Gabriella, for coming in a breaking Troy from his ego. He had become a much better person since she had arrived, which suited most people. But some just wanted to see another fight.

Gabriella was currently lying in bed, enjoying a dream. She would occasionally move her nose, or twist and turn, but she looked like an angel.

She had been extremely tired. It was Saturday, and she had done almost all her homework, which had tired her out enough. But to top that off, Chad and Troy had insisted she watched movies with them, until 3 in the morning.

Troy's parents were out of town again, another basketball meeting. In the eyes of Gabriella, it seemed like the Bolton's were not really a family, more kind of a group of seperate people. She could see it in Troy's eyes when he looked at either of his parents, the sense like he didn't belong. But she hadn't asked, if he wanted to talk about anything he could do it in his own time, it was his decision.

It was now nearly 10am, and Gabriella was intending to sleep late. It seemed like the boys were up, but just dozing. You could hear them through the walls, but lucky for Gabriella she was a deep sleeper.

The seconds clicked in a steady beat, as the time moved on, inch by inch.

'Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock...Tic--BEEP.BEEP.BEEP.BEEP'

Gabriella jumped out of her skin and she flung herself out of bed. Her heart beat fast again her skin. She rubbed her eyes quickly, hoping the fire alarm would be put off. But it wasn't.

"OUT, EVERYONE OUT!"

She heard her mum yell, she grabbed her pumps and ran down stairs into a lightly smokey room. Feeling her way to the door, and swearing she could hear people move passed her, she found the door, coughing and spluttering as she tumbled out. Right into someone's body.

She clung on tightly to the person, who she prosumed to be Chad. She continued to cough, and felt a soft hand pat gently pat it better.

"What has Mum burnt this time?!" Gabriella spluttered.

"I dunno, she was making toast for us" Said another voice.

She looked up to lock eyes with two dazzling blue orbs. Her breath stopped, she heart stayed still. This was the first time she had say those eyes, for what they were meant to do; dazzle. Realising what had happened, she released herself from his grip.

"Sorry, I...I thought you were Chad"

"Its ok, I get it all the time" Troy answered, and they laughed at the joke.

"What's so funny?"

Troy and Gabriella glanced at Chad then at each other, and burst out laughing. Chad looked at himself, and shook his head. "I'm not gonna ask"

5 minutes later, everyone had calmed down, and Maria stepped outside.

"No damage done, sorry Troy, for you having to be here when I burn things" She chuckled.

"It's quite ok, Mrs Danforth"

"Troy, call me Maria"

'Maria...Maria' When did that name ring bells in his ears. He had heard it before. Maria saw him trying to figure it out, then abruptly changed subject.

"Gabi, aren't you freezing?!"

Everyone's attention went to Gabriella. She was wearing short shorts and a low vest top. The goosepimples could be seen from a mile away. She blushed as she looked up.

"Eh, just a little" She laughed, embarassed.

"Here, take this" Troy said kindly as he took off his jumper and handed it to her. She took it was put it on, feeling the arm fabric make shills down her spine. It smelt so good. He smelt good. She blushed at her thoughts.

"Thanks"

They both blushed and a silence overtook them.

"Well, Gabi, at least the house isn't burnt down for your birthday!"

Gabriella smiled, "Thank god for that!"

"When's your birthday?"

"Next friday" Gabriella answered Troy.

"Yeah, and your having a party here aren't you, sweetie. Troy your welcome to come"

Troy looked at Gabriella who smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to"

"Dad, can I talk to you for a sec?" Chad spoke up.

"Sure"

Chad and his Dad went over to a secluded area of the garden as the others went inside.

"I need a favour" Chad gave his dad puppy eyes.

"Money for Gabriella's present?"

Chad sighed, caught out, "Yeah"

His dad gave him the money, and they headed back inside.

"Thanks for the jacket Troy" Gabriella said sweetly, as she gave it back to him.

"Your welcome"

He replied as she moved upstairs. It was his chance to look at her properly. She was beautiful, truely the meaning of the word. He got tingles every time they were together, every time she absentmindedly touched him. She had just gone and he missed her. The way she moved, the way her hips swung, the way her eyes shone. The curves on her body made his legs go weak.

Troy realised that Gabriella, she lit the fire in his heart.

* * *

And that's another chapter for you! I hope you enjoyed, even thought there wasn't much drama. Troy and Gabriella will become closer in the next few chapters...AND share their first kiss!! Who's excited? I am!

Thanks to everyone who is reading this! I'm sorry for the long wait, and I know I said that this chapter would be out of Friday, but I got caught up in different things.

As Christmas is coming, the homework is getting less and less, meaning hopefully more time for FF, so chapters will hopefully be up a bit quicker! I promise to try!

R&R, I love reading all your thoughts!

A quick note to people who read 'Bleeding Love'. The sequel, 'Here I Am' is up now, and I'd be greatful if you would look at it. If you haven't read it, pelase do :)

Merry Christmas Everyone!


	18. Just Wish

**Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend**

**Chapter 16 - Just wish...**

Tomorrow Gabriella was going to turn 17. She was quite excited. It was fun being older for a month. Older than her brother was, anyway.

The party had been planned, but as usual, everything was managing to fall to pieces, but having a mum like she did, they fell back into place. However, Sharpay managed to realise there was one thing missing.

_Flashback_

_"You don't have your dress!" Sharpay squealed, last evening._

_"Sharpay, it's just a party"_

_Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi all had their hands covering their mouths._

_"It's not **'just a party'**, it's your 17th girl, you have to celebrate!" Taylor breathed._

_"Sure, celebrate, but I don't need a fancy dress to be able to do that. All I need is my friends and family, food and drinks, and **FUN**"_

_"But...how are you going to impress all the cute boys without a shocker of a dress?" Sharpay couldn't believe this. Every birthday, everyone had to have a dress!_

_"I don't need a dress to--WOW HOLD ON! **'CUTE BOYS'**?"_

_All the girls laughed nervously. Taylor and Kelsi ducked their heads, while Sharpay tucked her hair between her ears._

_"How many have you invited?"_

_Gabriella whispered, not really wanting to hear the answer._

_"Only a few, and anyway, there's only one your gonna want to impress!"_

_Sharppay's head snapped up, almost like she had won the fight. But she kinda had._

_"I don't know what you mean!" Gabriella began to blush._

_"Yes you do, what's his name?"_

_"Oh look at the time! You guys better be off"_

_Gabriella looked at her invisible watch, as she stood up opening the door for the others to leave._

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Gabi. We will pick you up tomorrow morning around...10ish"_

_"Whatever" Gabriella said, as she ushered them out, "You know your own way out"_

_Her face still burned with shock. How could they know? She wasn't that obvious, was she? The problem was, she hadn't really thought about her feelings yet. She didn't know if what she felt was true, or just silly._

_Once the girls were out of the house, she collapsed on her bed, burying her head into her pillow. Why was feeling things... so...difficult?_

_End of Flashback._

So now she found herself in the middle of Albuquerue Shopping Mall, in front of very expensive dressy shops, looking for the perfect outfit.

"We've looked in nearly all the shops, Shar. We are getting no-where!"

Gabriella had successfully managed to moan after they left every shop. It was a record, but the other girls we not slacking off so easily. The perfect dress - needed to be found!

"Come on Gabi! Last shop I promise!"

Kelsi added as she grabbed her hand, which happened to be full of clothes she didn't really need, and dragged her into _'Frills & All'_.

The room was huge. Decorated with baby pink lights stuck on the light sream walls, making it look all girly and spacious. The plum carpet felt soft under the heels of the girls. Hoards and hoards of dresses were to be seen, hanging from everything anything could be hung from. This was dress heaven.

Gabriella casually flicked through the millions of dresses. With nearly no luck left, she turned around, but her eyes cought hold of something silver.

She walked over to the dress, holding it up and feeling the material run through her fingers. It was short, it would hug her thighs and it had no straps. Silver, and delicate, she just had to try it on.

"Girls! What about this one?"

"Oh Gabi, thats gorgeous!" Sharpay whispered, touching the fabric.

"You have to try it on!" Taylor pushed her towards the changing rooms.

5 minutes later she came out, looking breathtaking. The dress hugged her curves, making her look like a princess.

"Oh Gabi!" Kelsi said.

"Buy it!" Sharpay jumped up. "You have too"

"I don't know guys, it's quite expensive" Gabriella looked at the price tag, and her smile faltered.

"Gabriella, your turning 17, spoil yourself"

Gabriella looked into Sharpay's eyes, slightly teary.

Those were the last words Gabriella heard from her father's mouth. "_Spoil yourself"_ he had said before he died. He had given her money, knowing that he would die. She didn't though, and she went out, spoilt herself rotten, leaving her with one coin. She kept that coin, never spent it since. And thats why she was so reluctant to spend to sparingly. Because of her father.

"Alright...I'll... get it"

"Good" Sharpay patted her on the back, as she went back into the changing room, wiping her eyes, not wanting for them to see her tears.

A couple of hours later, she arrived home. She fell through the door, laiden with bags. She giggled as she collapsed on the couch, bags at her feet.

Freeing herself from the tangle, she heard some noise come from the kitchen. She stood up.

"Anyone home?"

"It's just me!" Came back from the kitchen.

Curious, she followed the noises and entered the kitchen, so see Troy sitting at the table, soda in hand.

"How come your here on your own?"

"Chad will be back in a mo', just at the shops"

Gabriella sat herself next to Troy at the table. She closed her eyes for a moment, then heard a chuckle. She opened her eyes to see Troy laughing at her.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"You tired?" Gabriella rubbed her eyes.

"A little, just been shopping with the girls"

He stuck his head round the door, and laughed. "I can see that!"

Gabriella's expression changed, to a sad one. Troy began to panic, had he said something wrong? He watched as she got up and grabbed at tissue.

"What's wrong?" He asked getting up from his seat to see her.

She turned around and saw concern in his eyes.

"It's nothing"

He tutted.

"It's not nothing!"

He moved closer to her. She shrugged her arms.

"I just wish... my dad was here, for my brithday ya'know"

Tears came again and she found herself wrapped up in one of Troy's hugs.

They stayed like that for a while, in each others arms. But they were not alone.

At the back of the room, Gabriella's mother watched on at the scene, a little teary herself. She wished he was here sometimes too. She watched as Troy gently kissed her forehead, his arms wrapped around her. She sighed.

She just wished they could see, what she could see.

Their obvious feelings.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! This is another filler chapter, but the next chapter is the party. You might be a little confused about the spoil yourself thing, but that won't come up again, I just added it to give a little drama.

Anyways, look out for the next chapter soon!

Merry Christmas :)


	19. A Kiss That Came From Heaven

**Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend**

**Chapter 17 - A Kiss That Came From Heaven**

Chad scanned the room that was gently filling up with familiar faces. Today was Gabriella's 17th birthday, and she was having her party. Chad had agreed to help with the preparations, so just before it got too buzy he inspected his work.

The party lights were flashing in the middle of the livingroom, renamed 'The Dance Floor'. Up to date tunes were blasting for the speakers on the walls, and on the tables were lots, and lots of munchies. Chad had been in charge of the food.

He scanned the room, looking for his group of friends, and realising that none of them had turned up yet. He sighed. Turning around to the tables he took a bite out of some chips. He turned around again, and his eyes met with an amazing sight.

Standing, looking comfortable, swaying slightly to the music as she talked to one of her friends, was Taylor. Her black hair cascading down her back in little ringlets, she looked picture perfect. Her eyes connected with his, and she blushed, waving slightly in his direction. He braved himself for the walk over to her, but just as he started, the doorbell rang.

"Damn the guy who invented the doorbell!" She said to himself under his breath. He pointed to the door, and Taylor nodded, looking disappointed. He walked over to the door, and opened it, seeing his friends arrive.

"You took your time, guys!" Chad exclaimed.

"We had to wait, for the girls!" Zeke sighed.

Chad looked down the driveway and saw Sharpay and Kelsi walked up, looking quite angry. Sharpay caught up with Zeke, and smacked his arm.

"Sorry we're late, I was busy, and Zeke wouldn't stop complaining!"

Chad nodde at Sharpay as she walked inside. Rolling his eyes at Zeke, he let the others in was closed the door. The rooms were pretty full now, but one person was missing.

Where was Gabriella?

----------

She turned the ring, round and round her finger, watching it in a dream. Her party was going on downstairs, she could hear, but she didn't feel ready to go down yet. Something was going to happen, she felt it, and she couldn't miss whatever it was.

She clicked her heels together and felt them hit off the bottom of her bed. She closed her eyes, and was sent into a dream.

Gabriella's Dream

"Hello, my darling" Said a voice she hadn't heard for years.

"Dad?"

"It's me, happy birthday"

She reached out to touch him, but couldn't. She pulled back, realising he wasn't really there. He never would be.

"Thanks...I...I wish you could be here, celebrating with me"

"And I wish I could be too, but life took it's course, sweetie, and now I've got to go"

"Don't go yet! Stay" She begged him, tears spilling out her eyes.

"Goodbye, my Gabi, happy birthday"

"Stay!" She shouted, desperately trying to grab him.

"Ive sent someone to kiss you goodnight".

Those were his last words, then he was gone.

End Of Gabriella's Dream

"Gabriella, your party's started, they're waiting for their birthday girl" Her mother whispered through the door.

Gabriella gently opened her eyes, hoping to see her father, but he wasn't there. She groaned as she felt her cheeks, which were slightly wet. Maybe it had been real. She shook her head, they weren't real, just a dream, like always.

She looked up, to see her mother satdning looking sympathetically at the door. Gabriella smiled weakly back, and stood, looking at herself up and down.

"You look beautiful, honey. Your father would be a proud man."

She looked up at her mother, and into her teary eyes. SHe walked forward to her daughter, and hugged her.

"But no matter what, he'll always be in here" Maria said, pointing at Gabriella's heart. She smiled.

"I know"

She let go, wiped her eyes, and walked out the door.

"Shine Gabriella, be yourself, and Happy Birthday" Maria whispered in her ear, and she left down the stairs, warnign everyone Gabriella was coming.

Gabriella shook her head, and smiled to herself as she heard downstairs go quiet. That was her cue. SHe let her feet take her down the stairs, a true smile plastered across her face as she saw all her favourite people in the world come into view.

This was her time, her time to let go, and have fun.

----------

5 HOURS LATER

They'd danced. They'd eat. They'd partied.

They'd opened presents. They'd had fun.

They'd got tired. They'd gone.

Gabriella sighed as she walked out into the cool air of the evening. It had been a long, tiring day. But one of the best she'd ever had. A day to really remember.

She'd stood at the door, watching and waving as people left, one by one making the house look emptier. Chad had offered to take Taylor home, and she had agreed, as had Sharpay with Zeke, and Kelsi with Jason. She felt a little left out, she didn't have a Prince Charming, yet.

The last person to leave was, Troy Bolton. She had decided yesterday, that, ok - she did like him, he was a great friend, with a great body. And she'd realised that since that time with Michelle and the photo, he'd caught her eye, and she'd had a soft spot for him ever since. But she didn't know if he felt the same. She felt lost.

"Got a lot on your mind?"

She jumped as she felt his warm breath on her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"A little, but nothing too big. I'm actually happy."

"Good"

She followed him, side by side, to his car.

"And what's made you happy?"

She shrugged, "Eh, today, my friends, the party, and... seeing my dad, in my dreams, I mean." He nodded understanding.

"I'd like to be a part of that, Gabriella"

She curled her brow, confused, "Of what?"

"Making you happy" He said softly, as he moved towards her.

Gabriella was in shock. She stood still. "Wh-What?"

He sighed, "I like you Brie, a lot"

She couldn't hold it any longer, a smile snaked through her lips, and her eyes glinted. He did like her.

"Brie?" She smiled shyly.

"Yeah...Brie"

He moved closer and leaned it, Gabriella locking their lips in a soft gentle kiss. Her hands found his hair, his finding her waste as their lips moved like one. She pulled away, resting her head against his chest, loving the feeling of being so close to him. She looked up to the sky, and mouthed thank you. The stars glinted and she smiled.

"Goodnight, Brie" Troy said as he kissed her once more, "I'll call round tomorrow"

"Troy? What about Chad?"

He shrugged, "We'll figure that out tomorrow, don't say anything yet."

She blew him another kiss as she walked back towards her house. SHe smiled.

Troy had been her kiss goodnight. And it had been heavenly.

* * *

And the kiss finally came! Sorry about any spelling errors, I cant cjeck coz im in a hurry. Hope you enjoyed that, and keep reviewing. Won't be updating for a couple of days, sorry.

Have a great xmas and new year :)


	20. A Mother's Eyes' Are All Around

**Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend**

**Chapter 18 - A Mother's Eyes' Are All Around**

Gabriella stood in her bedroom, deep in thought. She hadn't thought this much in a long time, not about something this little. She creased her brow, and brought her finger up to her chin. She sighed, looking down to the floor.

"The red pair...or the black pair?"

Shoes. She was choosing her shoes, and it was a tough decision to make. You see the red shoes would compliment her red top, but the black ones would go with her black skinny jeans. Oh, how hard this was.

After a further 10 minutes she decided on the black pair, and slipped them on. Turning to her mirror, she finger combed her hair once more, and left her room, letting her feet take her downstairs.

"Morning Mum, Chad"

She heard sleepy grunts in reply, and she smiled.

"Your up early!" She heard David say as he came in the door, newspapers in hand.

"Yeah, I'm going to Taylors"

She grabbed a banana and headed for the table, taking a seat at one of the breakfast stools. She peeled the banana, letting the aroma fill her nostrils, she loved that smell.

"What about you, Chad. Any plans?"

"Wl, i wo goi t--"

"Finish your food, Chad! That's disgusting!" Gabriella heard her mum shout, she smirked, as she watched Chad hurriedly gulp.

"Well, I was going to hang out with Troy, but he's busy"

Gabriella's ears picked up at the word 'Troy'. She blushed as she realised what she did, and hoped no-one had noticed.

Too Late!

Her mother was staring directly at her, with a smirk on her face. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, and walked away from the kitchen, collapsing on the sofa.

She giggled slightly to herself, remembering what her mother had said to her after Troy and her's first kiss...

_Flashback_

_Gabriella stepped back into her house, with a smile plastered on her face. He did like her! She ran up to her bedroom, and flung herself on the bed, grabbing her pillows tight._

_She didn't know what she was feeling; but it was something special. Ever since she saw that photograph of him, she saw something she'd never seen before. It was hard to explain, but it was in his eyes. Such love, friendship, caringness, and determination. All that could be seen from his eyes. And it also helped that he was totally gorgeous!_

_"Gabriella?"_

_She was brought from her thoughts when she heard her mother entering the room._

_"Come in"_

_Her mother walked across the floor and sat beside her daughter on her bed._

_"Have a nice birthday?"_

_Gabriella smiled, she had had a great day, but she had to admit, the last bit had been the best._

_"Excellent"_

_"Good"_

_Her mother got up from her bed, and kissed her child on the forehead. She walked to the door, but turned around, and Gabriella looked up at her confused._

_"What?"_

_"So, your not gonna tell me?" Her mother smirked._

_Gabriella searched her brain, but couldn't figure out where this was going._

_"What?"_

_"So, your not gonna tell me that you have a new boyfriend, who you just kissed outside, in the moonlight, blah, blah, blah" She laughed at Gabriella's expression._

_Gabriella eyes had widened, a pure look of shock upon her face. Her mum knew! Gabriella tried to hide her blush, but ended up smiling shyly at her mother._

_"Don't worry, I won't tell Chad" She whispered as she left the room, winking before closing the door. Gabriella smiled, as her eyes started to droop._

_End of Flashback_

She laughed at herself, it was quite funny. She still hadn't told Troy this, and they had been dating for nearly a month now, secretly. None of their friends knew, no-one did, except for Gabriella's mum, and they wanted to keep it that way. No-one needed to know yet.

She finished her banana, put it in the bin, grabbed her bag and hoodie, then said goodbye to her half-asleep family.

They grunted goodbyes as she slammed the door shut, and smiled. She was going to see her boyfriend.

Not Taylor.

----------

As she entered his street, her feet started to slow down. She was following the directions he had given her, as she had never been to his house, he was always around at her's. Mostly to visit Chad, but that didn't mean they couldn't flirt, and whenever Chad was in the bathroom, they would sneak kisses. It was quite fun having an undercover relationship, but not as fun as being able to say, 'Troy Bolton's my boyfriend'.

She stopped, and looked at the path in front of her. There was his house. She opened the gate, and started to walk up the path, suddenly getting nervous. Nothing different was going to happen, they were just hanging out.

She rang the door bell, and waited until the door was swung open.

"Hey"

His eyes were glistening, but that wasn't all, he had sweat glistening all down his unclothed chest, and he looked so sexy. Normally she would have looked at the sweat and thought yuck, but this, this looked good. She realised she was checking him out, and shook her head, embarassed.

"Hi"

"Have a nice look?" He smirked playfully, so she played along.

"Yeah, I could have done with another 5 minutes, tho'" She said as she entered his house.

She felt him hug her from behind, and she melted into his touch. He gently nibbled her ear, before gently kissing her neck. She moaned in delight

"God, I've missed you" He said between kissed as he removed her coat, and turned her around to face him.

"Missed you too" She said before he forced his mouth down on hers, deepening the kiss, making her legs go to jelly. She felt his hands find her waist and flow down her body, grabbing her thighs and he moved her upwards and she wrapped her legs around his torso, never once breaking the kiss. They both moaned as the pleasure got to them.

Troy broke away, and looked at her, taking in all her beauty, as she smiled in delight.

"Up we go"

He began to run upstairs, and in a flash she found herself in his bedroom. He kicked the door closed and continued to torture her neck, and she moved so he could get a better look at her skin. She was becoming breathless.

"Parents?"

"Out" He replied quickly as he moved her to the bed, and he moved himself on top of her. He kissed her again.

"Not meaning to break the moment or anything, but your all sweaty"

He laughed. "You don't like the sweaty look?"

She giggled, "Not my favourite, now shower!"

He moved himself off her and grabbed her hand, pulling her up with him.

"Care to join?" He said huskily in her ear.

She blushed as he found her sensitive spot on her neck, and her breathing became uneven again. She thought for a second.

"Thanks for the offer, but no"

He smiled cheekily, before winking and saying, 'Be back in 5'.

She sat herself down on his bed and true to his word, he was back in a flash, dressed, without sweat.

"Much better" She said as he joined her on the bed, snuggling close to her. He held her in his arms, gently kissing her hair.

"Troy?"

"Yeah"

"Can I tell you something?" Gabriella asked, she was nervous.

"Anything"

"Eh, ok...em...well, you know...my mum"

"Yeah" He urged her on.

"She kinda...knows...about us"

She closed her eyes, waiting for shouting but none came.

"Ok, but she's not gonna tell Chad right?" Panic became clear in his voice.

"Don't worry, no"

"Good, your mother's eyes must be everywhere!" He laughed.

"They really are!"

They sat there for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the others company. Until, Gabriella felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Damn, my phone"

She said as she jumped off the bed, digging in her pocket. She finally got it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?...Hello?...Mum? That You?...Wait, hold on, bad signal"

She mouthed 2 seconds to her boyfriend who smiled in reply as she walked to the door. As she walked there she lost her balance, and stumbled, knocking into Troy's wardrobe.

"Oooops" She giggled, and she left the room, with Troy shaking his head at her clumsiness. Gabriella slammed the door shut and all at once a big brown box Troy had never seen before fell onto the floor, landing with a bang.

He got up and was just about to look at it when Gabriella came rushing into the room.

"Babe, I have to go, family 'meeting', or something, sorry" She kissed him on the cheek as she rushed downstairs and out the door. Troy waved from the window, then turned around.

"Now, then, what's in this box?"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait guys, I meant to update early, but with Christmas and everything, blah. Soy yeah, there's that chapter. Hands up who's wondering whats in the box? Lol.

Just so you know, a whole lotta drama is coming this story's way, so BEWARE, lol, it's not frightening, but no-one will expect it, but it will not change the route of the story. Who's confused? All will be revealed in the next few chapters.

I also realise that Chad hasn't been in this story much so far, but that will change in the near future. Sorry to all the Chad fans.

Anyways, happy new year when it comes, and all the best for 2008!

One little thing before I go, please please, please remember to review. I love all your comments, this sounds so cheesy but they do brighten up my day, so please to take time and write one :)

Update soon, bye :)


	21. Desperately Needing Answers

**Falling For My Brother's Best Friend**

**Chapter 19 - Desperately Needing Answers**

He lay down, cross-legged on his blue crumpled carpet. It felt weird, the room. Now Gabriella, his Gabriella, had gone, an emptiness entered the room. But then again it was like that everytime she left. He felt empty. Shallow. Alone.

He felt the corners of the box and took in the whole look of it. It felt, and smelt old. He had never seen it before, and yet it looked like he should of.

Suddenly he felt five again, like he had found buried treasure. He laughed lightly, and coughed as a cloud of dust was puffed into his face. Flapping it away, he opened the box, and took off the lid. More dust came flying out, but he didn't bother, all he saw was ---

_**BUZZ...BUZZ...BUZZ**_

"Damn" He sighed as he felt for his phone and flipped it up.

"Sorry I had 2 leave so quikly.  
mum has dragged me away wiv david camping, 4 a holiday!  
i rly cnt b bovered miss u xxxx"

He laughed at Gabriella's text and sighed, another week left in the holidays with yet again, nothing to do. Chad would probably be on this 'fun' trip. So he really had no-one, yet again.

He brought his attention back to the box, and felt around. Inside was a large binder book. A light baby blue shade covered the front, with gold binding. It looked rather special. Troy delicately wiped the gathering dust away with his finger to see and engraved message on the front.

_Troy Alexander Bolton_

_Born 17th June 1991_

He smiled as he realised that the book, was all about him. He gently lifted up the corners of the front page and flicked through the others. On the pages, were pictures, mostly of Troy, but some of him at hospital with other babies. As he looked at them he noticied there was none of his family, none of his parents. He thought this strange. Whenever he had seen other baby books, there was nearly always one with the mother and father. Yet in Troy's new found book; there was none.

He put down the book a little disappointed, and lifted the lid again, to display a little blue bear. The bear fitted perfectly in Troy's hand, and had a little yellow ribbon around it's neck. Looking through the contents of this box made Troy feel a little more homely. Like he was returning to his childhood.

He laid the bear down beside the book and lifted the lid again to find the last content of the box. A scroll.

He untied the ribbon which was holding the scroll in place. Throwing away the ribbon, he unrolled the paper and started to read. Tears stung his eyes as he did so. It read...

_**Certificate Of Short-Term Adoption**_

_This Is To Certify That One_

_Troy Alexander Bolton_

_Is Now In The Short-Term Care Of_

_Michael and Maria Montez_

He stopped reading, and started to adjust to what he had just read. Was it true? Was he really, at some point in the care of Maria Montez. In the care of his now best friend's Mum, of his GIRLFRIENDS Mum!

This was too much for him to take. He got up and steadied himself, starting to walk around the room, breathing deeply. Were his 'parents' really his parents? Was he adopted? Of course he was. It all made sense! He had never felt like he was their child. He never felt part of that family, and now there was reason; he wasn't their child. He was, at some point unwanted.

He fell back against his head-board of his bed, and tried to relax. But only one thing circled his head; he needed to know the truth.

----------

"I can't believe your making me do this Mum!" Gabriella shouted at her mother while humpfing her suitcase down the flight of stairs.

"Once again, my darling, you need to spend more time with David, and so does Chad, it will be fun, you'll get to know him more"

"But, Mum, I do know him, his name is David Matterson, he is 38, a lawyer, and a very successful one at that! He--"

"That's enough Gabriella! You know what I mean, and you are going!"

Her mother stormed back into the kitchen and Gabriella sighed. She wasn't getting out of this any time soon! She carried her (very heavy) suitcase outside to a very smiley step-father.

"Aren't you just so excited Gabi?"

She put on her best fake smile and replied, "Of course!"

He turned back around and felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw it was her brother, Chad.

"That...was so put on" He whispered and she laughed.

"Yeah, but it fooled him" She replied. They laughed together and then helped David put the rest of the gear in the cars.

After saying goodbye's to Maria the 3 set off on their adventure. David and Chad in David's car; Gabriella in her's. She turned up the radio, and one of her favourite songs came on. She started to hum along and she smiled.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad?

----------

Maria sat down and prepared to relax. She had wanted the house to herself for so long, just to take a break. And she finally had it; no distractions!

She closed her eyes and started to drift off when-

RING!

"Just when I thought peace and quiet was round the corner, they're back again!"

She walked throught to the front door and pulled it open.

"Why are you back-Oh Troy, it's you"

Standing in front of her was a very pale, broken, unguarded, small, looking Troy, nothing like the usual happy, funloving one. He looked lost.

"Eh, Troy, they've already left"

He nodded, "I know, I...I actually came... to see you" She heard him say quietly.

"Ok, well, come in"

She let him past and her eyes followed his back as he moved into the house.

She feared what was coming.

She had feared this, for a long time.

* * *

Dun-dun-dunnnn! Sorry to leave you at such a cliff-hanger, but it had to be done! Will it be true? Will he find out more than he planned? Find out in the next chapter :)

I wanna take time to thank all the wonderful people who read this story and take precious time to write me reviews, it is so nice to know people like my story and are enjoying it. So thank you, and keep them coming!

I would now just like to point out that Troy is NOT, I REPEAT, NOT, any relation of Gabriella's or Chad's. He may have just been adopted by them.

If we hit over 350 reviews, I'll post the next chapter as soon as i've written it, so please take out 2 minutes of your time and tell my what tou like, or anything I can improve on - it's really helps!

Thanks again, I hope you all liked, and please R&R :)


	22. Such A Jerk!

**Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend**

**Chapter 20 - Such A Jerk!**

"Chad! Your paddling wrong!" Gabriella shouted at her brother for the fourth time that day.

Chad groaned in frustration and wished, also for the fourth time that day, that he hadn't decide to go rowing in the lake with his sister. He was sure he would enjoy rowing with anybody else, but his sister was just so annoying. She seemed to find fault in everything he did. Nothing seemed good enough for Gabriella Montez. Sometimes people who didn't know they had different parents would say they were similar, but he couldn't see that, they were too different.

"Chad! I didn't say stop paddling all together!" Gabriella's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Oooops, sorry!" Chad had forgotten to paddle.

As he paddled his mind drifted off in all directions. He wondered what his friends were doing. Troy would probably be bored, or playing basketball. Oh how he wished there were hoops here, how he longed for the feeling of the ball falling off his fingertips and whooshing through the net. But no, there was only some logs, and they weren't as fun. Surprise there.

"Chad! Pay attention!"

"Gabriella, this is supposed to be fun, so enjoy it, don't go all manic on me!" Chad groaned.

"Well, it wouldn't be fun if we flipped over, and landed in a lake - with eels!"

Chad gulped. He had forgotten that bit.

"Ok, ok"

Why his Dad couldn't have come rowing with them, he didn't know. But he did know how much simplier it would be if David was there. Gabriella proabably wouldn't moan as much, and that would be a blessing. He couldn't figure her out sometimes.

"Your doing it again!" Gabriella screamed.

"Fine! Look, why can't I just paddle on the side I keep going to, and you paddle the other way?" Chad matched her tone, and tried to reason with her. Tricky business!

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

He tried to maintain his breath, and moved his oar to the correct side, trying to steady the boat into the correct rhythm. Gabriella was a puzzle to him. He had lived with her for over ten years, and he was still trying to get his brain round hers. She never had reasons, and was always secretive. Never had proper answers, always excuses. And she never answered questions directly, always dodging round them. Like if she let away the truth, she'd be hurt, or found out. But as far as he knew, she had nothing to hide. She was Gabriella Montez, a kind... and sometimes moody, very clever girl, 16 years of age, and very popular at that. She had only been at East High for a few months, and already everyone knew her name.

_"You need to bond with your sister"_

That was what David had said, but bonding wasn't really an option, when his sister wouldn't allow it. She had always distanced herself from him, almost like she didn't want to be related to him in some way. He wouldn't say she was insecure, but she wasn't totally secure. There were secrets in Gabriella Montez's life that Chad didn't know. He had always been curious about the other side of his family, the Montez's. The family tree had always had secret leaves. He just didn't know where to start, and wouldn't want to pry. He tried to stop himself from asking questions, he evidently didn't need to know the answers to.

"Gabriella?"

"Hmmm"

"When are we going back?"

"I dunno, when do you want to?"

"Soon"

"Ok"

Conversation finished. Just like that. There was no structure in any of their conversations. Gabriella didn't talk in much depth to anyone, except the people she was close too. They barely said two words to one another. And it had always been that way.

"Lets go back now"

"Why?"

"'Coz Dad will wonder where we got to"

"A little Daddy's kid are ya?" Gabriella giggled.

They got to the edge of the water, jumped out the boat, and tied it back up to safety. Gabriella started to walk up the bank, but Chad stood still. She turned around and looked at him.

"Were you?" He said, his voice shaking slightly. He didn't know how she'd reply.

The blood drained from her face, turning white. She gulped down the sick that had formed in her mouth, and blinked the tears back from her eyes. Her brother had never seen her cry, and wasn't about to.

"Excuse me?" She whispered.

"I don't know about you dad" He said, walking towards her.

"And your not going to" She whispered, turning away and walking briskly up the bank, Chad following behind.

"Why is that?"

"Because."

"Gabriella, you never talk, I hardly know anything about my sister!"

"I keep myself to myself, Chad, that's all"

She kept walking, not wanting to face her brother, who had just brought up a dificult subject.

"Why'd you never talk about you Dad?"

"Because I don't want to"

Chad groaned, "You never talk about him, it might be good, why don't you utter anything about him?" He slammed his hands to his sides in frustration. All he wanted was for her to open up to him a little.

"Because...he's not here" She whispered, and she stood still, waiting to Chad to bounce back. Her feet stuck to the ground, like bricks.

Chad had never thought about it that way. But he did remember something about her father cheating on Maria and running away with another woman, he was sure of it.

"Don't you hate him?" He spoke again.

Tears burned in anger, "Why would I hate him...Chad, please just stop talking about it"

Chad yelled in anger at his sister, "WHY! You don't wanna talk about it, why? coz he ran away with some tart! That's not much of an excuse Gabriella!"

She turned to him, letting her tears flow freely. How could he say such a thing? He knew nothing about anything to do with her father! He had done no such thing!

"I don't talk about him...because...he's dead"

Her voice was shaking. He'd just got her to open up, and the words she had said made him feel terrible. He didn't know what to do. She turned around her body shaking, and started to run.

"Gabriella!" He shouted.

"Stay away you jerk!"

And she kept on running. She had to get home, home to her mother's comforting arms, where everything seemed to melt away. And Troy, he would make things better.

She had to get home, away from it all. Stuff bonding! Stuff Chad!

Chad! How could he be such a jerk!

* * *

Oooooh! I know you were probably expecting something to do with Troy and Maria, but I did this instead :) I have reasons!

1. I want to get the next chapter absolutely right. It deserves to be really good, because it's such a big topic.

2. I need to create lots of tension between Gabriella and Chad for later on in the story.

I realise I have'nt updated in a while, but that's because I've been busy. I've been making videos for Youtube again, I used to do it, but I just got back in the swing to it again. I'll put the link in my profile, and you can take a look if you'd like.

I hope I haven't turned people against Chad. Chad will get better soon, it's just the story worked out that way :)

It's so great you got me over 350 reviews, you guys rock! As I write I have about 365, so that's brilliant. Thank you so much :)

For the next chapter, which will be the big one for Troy and Maria, I'll need nearly 400 reviews, so please spare time to R&R my story, it's really appreciated.

It might take me longer to update, but I'll try really hard to get it up this week :)

Hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year, and have a great week ahead!


	23. You Are Troy Bolton

**Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend**

**Chapter 21 - You Are Troy Bolton**

Troy's stomach did flips as he made his way to the kitchen of Gabriella's house, her mother following at a slow pace behind him. He steadied his breath and tried to compose himself as he sat in the edge of the stool.

Maria sat down opposite. They were silent, wondering where to begin.

Maria opened her mouth to speak, but Troy silenced her with his finger.

"I found this" He whispered.

He unrolled the scroll, and passed it gently across the table, his hand shaking. Maria took it in her hand, closed her eyes, sighed, then started to read. Troy watched her as she skimmed the page.

"I didn't think this would come so ...soon" She said.

She clasped her hands, leaving the paper to roll back into it's orginal shape. They both watched as the paper folded, then their eyes went back to their hands.

"I'm sure there is so much you want to know, so I'll wait for questions" Maria said, wiping the table with her hands.

"I don't have questions, I just want to know the entire story, after that, I'll shoot the questions at you"

Maria's lips turned up in a smirk as he heard the way he put his words.

"Ok then, where do I start?"

Maria looked down at her hands and fiddled with her wedding band she had on her finger. She stayed like that for some time, but Troy waited, it was probably hard remembering the past, which had her last husband in it.

"When I was 20, I was diagnosed with cancer. The doctor said there was only a 12 chance to have a child. My last husband, Robert and I, we wanted a child so much. We decided, if we couldn't have our own, we would adopt. That's where you come in, Troy"

She reached over and clasped Troy's hand, stroking it motherly.

"When you were born, your mother and father, they... weren't ready, to become parents. They said they'd find you, when they were ready, and they did."

Troy looked confused, "So, my parents...are, my parents?"

Maria nodded, then continued.

"They put you into an adoption home, for the time being. They visited you regularily, but gave permission for you to be taken for a while, by someone else. We came along, and you, you caught our eye. Well, to put it clearly, you grabbed our legs. I remember we laughed like we hadn't laughed in our lives before. We knew you were the child for us"

Her eyes sparkled, and Troy smiled.

"So, we asked to take you, and found out that you were up for short-term adoption. I won't say we weren't disappointed, we were, but we couldn't let you go. You had a hold on us."

"So, you adopted me?" Troy asked.

Maria nodded, waving back a stray strand of chocolate (slightly greying) curls. She looked just like Gabriella, but now was not the time for day-dreaming. He shook his head.

"So, how come I didn't stay with you?"

"All in good time, my dear"

Troy nodded, and Maria started again.

"So, we took you home, and fell in love with you, like you were our real son. After about 6 months of you living with us, and a drunken night... I found I was, pregnant."

Troy's eyes shot up, "With Gabriella?"

"Yes, and Robert and I were extremely pleased. But then we thought about you, were we ready to have two children? I remember a lot of sleepless nights, but then God answered my prayers, and an answer came. Your parents were ready."

Troy digested what he had heard, then told her to continue.

"You were so happy to see them, really exstatic, it almost hurt. But when we looked at you as a family, it was like the pieces of the jigsaw came together. You were where you belonged. So, you were signed off to your real parents, and we missed you. A lot. It felt weird not to wake up and half four in the morning to your cries. Then Gabriella came, and did that for you"

Maria laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't think your not a Bolton, Troy. You are, blood and blood. You may have come here thinking that you were going to find out they are not your parents, but they are. They just needed time."

"But why didn't they want me in the first place? What had happened?" Troy's eyes went a deeper shade of blue. A look of pure desperation.

"Your parents, were, in a crisis. Your mother's mother had just died, and they had been living there. When your gran died, she had left the house to another relative. They were homeless Troy, but they loved you so much! When I met them, they told me how hard it was to let go, to leave their darling boy. I cried when I heard. But they decided they couldn't raise their child until they were stable. It was a fair choice."

Everything was so clear now, things slotted into place. He was a Bolton; and he had come here expecting to find out he wasn't. His parents didn't have a choice as to whether to keep him, they had wanted the best for him, and by letting Maria and Robert have him, gave him a chance to start a life.

When he thought about it, he couldn't have been happier. Being with Maria and Robert had been great. He couldn't remember a lot of it, but their faces were still inprinted in his heart. That's why he had recognised the picture in Gabriella's room, it took him back to his babyhood.

They sat their for a while, just letting each other be. Troy had just found out about his past, and Maria had just told him all about the life she'd had all those 17 years ago. It had been a hard day for both of them, and neither of them had expected that to happen.

Eventually Maria stood up, walked over to the counter and started making hot chocolate.

"Marshmallows and whipped cream?" She called to Troy.

"Eh, yeah... please"

She continued to stir the mixture until Troy spoke up.

"It feels like fate, you know. Meeting you, and your family. Seeing that picture. And finding this today."

He pointed to the scroll, and continued.

"I feels sort of, meant to be. It's weird tho'."

"It is, but It's good it's happened" Maria answered.

"Suppose"

Maria handed Troy his hot chocolate, and he took it, slurping it down. Once he put the cup down, Maria started laughing hysterically.

"Come here!" She said between laughs.

Troy leaned over the table and Maria touched his nose. Reflexing, he saw cream on her finger.

"You had cream on your nose"

They laughed, then Troy looked at Maria, seeing this she wrinkled her brow.

"I still see you as a mother to me. It's like you've been here all the time, in my heart, but now I can see you in human form, it's even better"

Maria's eyes glinted, and they continued drinking.

"Thank you, by the way, Troy" Maria said as she stared out the window, mug in hand.

"I should be thanking you, not the other way around!" He said, surprised.

"Not about today, about Gabriella"

He nodded, and then blushed.

"You make her so happy. She sings around the house now, she only did that when she was little, but after her dad died, it was like she locked it away. You opened her up again. You make her happy. And I thank you for giving me back my gorgeous girl, I felt like I'd lost her".

Troy smiled, "Well, then, your welcome. She makes me happy too, and thanks for keeping it a secret."

Maria nodded, understanding.

After they had both finished their drinks, Troy collected the mugs and went over to the sink. When he turned back around, he was enveloped in a hug.

"You are Troy Bolton, Troy. Always have been, always will".

She was right. Who was he?

He was Troy Bolton.

* * *

And there you go! Sorry it took a long time to put this up. I didn't mean for it to take this long, but it did. I said I wanted it to be perfect, but after about 5 re-writes, I gave up, and you got this. It's better than nothing tho' :)

Thank you for all your reviews, they are really appriciated :)

I'm sorry I put the number up for how many reviews I wanted. Soem people got annoyed about it, but I really just wanted feed back. So this time, if you want to review, then do. It's really nice to hear what people think.

So I wrote down a sort of plan of this story, and figured out I have about 12 more chapters to this story, but lots more drama to come. I've also got lots of more story ideas, so I've got a one-shot to write soon :)

Have a great week, and I'll update as soon as possible!


	24. Thank You For Coming Back

**Falling For Your Brothers Best Friend**

**Chapter 22 - Thank You For Coming Back**

He swung his legs over the side of the climbing frame, and looked at the very beautiful view in front of him. Albuquerue was amazing in Autumn. It might have been the way the sun hit a certain part of the trees, making them shine. It might have been the way the animals seemed to slow down. It might have been that the leaves turned their different colours, making everything seems brand new. But for Troy, it was something different.

For him, it was the way that the bitter wind whipped your face, making no-one come out from their warm houses, leaving the park a place of quiet. A place where he could go to clear his head, think his thoughts.

He moved his hand through his hair, flattening it back into place after he had done so. He sighed, and looked around. It was empty, just what he needed. The birds gentle chirpping noises lulled him into his daydream.

Today, had been quite a day. One he never expected to come around, but somehow did. And he was happy for it. He now knew where he stood in this world, and more about his past. Whenever he had asked about his early days before, a quick change of subject was made by both parents; and now he understood why. They were ashamed.

But they had no need to be. In fact, if he had been told, he would have been surprised but not angry; he would have felt slightly relieved, maybe even happy. Happy that he had been given a different start to life, than other people. He then of course, would have wanted to find out who those people were, which could have gotten complicated. But whats done is done, and what had happened had, happened. No going back. He wouldn't want to anyway.

A noise broke him away from his daydream. He whipped his head around, and caught sight of two people he had never laid eyes on before. An adult and a boy. A father and a son.

He watched from his place in the climbing frame, as the father, probably in his late thirties, swung the boy around and around in the air, the boys playful screams being heard for miles.

Troy smiled at the two interacting, and wondered in the back of his mind, if his father had gotten back in time to do that. If he had bonded straight away with his father, or had the two been distant, like they were now. Maybe, Robert, his second father, had interacted like that with him.

He could still see Robert's face in the back of his mind. His deep laugh, his hands that often tickled Troy's sides, making him laugh and shriek. He had only known Robert for a short time, and even though others, Gabriella included, had known him for longer, he still felt close to him. Probably always would.

His eyes searched around the park for the adult and child again, but realising they were gone, he jumped off the climbing frame, and walked on his journey home. His legs moved in a steady rythmn, his arms swinging from side to side.

After a few minutes his mobile went off, and he searched his pockets for it. Stuffing the scroll (which he still had) into another pocket, he flipped up the phone and answered.

" 'Ello?"

"Hey" A slow, upset tone came through the other end.

"Gabriella?" Troy wondered.

"Yeah, it's me" She replied, again sounding like something was wrong.

"You ok?"

"Eh, sorta"

"Wanna talk about it?" He kept moving, nearing his house, still talking.

"Nope, but don't worry, you'll hear it all when I get back"

He laughed half-heartedly, still worried about Gabriella.

"But seriously, it's nothing serious?"

"Nothing I can't deal with, I'm fine, don't panic"

He released a breath, he didn't know he was holding, and was relieved.

"Good, so hows camping going?"

"One word: Terrible!"

He laughed again at his girlfriend's humor.

"Sounds great"

"I wish you were hear" He heard her sigh.

"I wish I was there too, but only another few days left"

"Guess so"

Troy heard rustling in the background, and then Chad's strong voice coming through.

"Go away Chad!" He heard her say. "I've gotta go, I miss you, I'll be round when I get back, ok?"

"Sure, bye"

"Bye"

And then he hung up. He was surprised how long he had managed to hold up not telling Chad, his best friend, his secret. But he knew it was impossible; it would be too awkward.

As he neared his house, he found the lights on, and his father's car in the driveway. He sighed as he realised they were home. He walked up the steps and opened the front door.

"Mom, dad?"

"We're through here!" He heard his mother shout through.

He stepped into the doorway, and looked around, finding his parents sitting on the floor. They were unpacking, their clothes and bags everywhere, it was hard to see where the humans were.

"Good trip?"

"Yeah, good break?" His father answered, hoping to hear he'd played basketball.

"Yeah, played basketball, chilled..."

His father smiled at his boy, his basketball boy.

"Good good" His father replied before grabbing a pile of clothes and walking over to put them on the table.

Troy stuck his hands in his pockets, his fingers feeling the scroll. He took it out, and felt his fathers eyes on him. He too walked over to the table, and placed the scroll in front of his father, concern leaking through his father's eyes. Seeing this he smiled.

"Thanks for coming back" He whispered, almost so they couldn't hear but they did. He looked at his father, seeing relief pass through his eyes, tears shining in his mothers.

He waved and turned walking up the stairs to his bedroom, flopping down on his bed, exhausted. It had been a long day.

A very long day.

* * *

I hope this is ok, I didn't really know where to go next, and I didn't want his father and him to fight of something, so this is what I came up with. I know it's not got much going on, but hey, it's a chapter :)

Don't worry, more drama is coming soon!

Just a little note to say that if any of you had been reading 'The Other Side Of The Rainbow', I had a sudden burst of writing energy, and wrote another chapter. I had sorta forgotten and just left that story, not really knowing if I should continue or not.

I'll probably not post it yet, I want to write another few chapters of it to see where it goes, even though I know what's gonna happen. If I don't think it's turned out good, I'll probably just delete it :(

Anyways, please review, and another chappy will be coming soon!

Thanks guys :)


	25. The 'Calmness Button'

**Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend**

**Chapter 23 - The Calmness Button**

It was 5:30 in the morning when Gabriella loudly closed the front door, making the porch shake. She groaned loudly as she clumped her feet along the path and out the gate.

She still hadn't forgiven him. He had asked for forgiveness more than 20 times, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. He needed to learn his lesson, which was... well..., to tell you the truth, she didn't know. Something was stopping her. He had been so insensitive. He had to learn to stop making judgements on subjects he knew nothing about, and it was true, Gabriella had kept everything about her father a secret, locked away in her torn heart.

That was where her secrets like that were meant to be kept.

But no. Chad had to know, had to try and break through her shell, had to try and break her. But she didn't want to be broken, there was no need for her to be. She had been perfectly happy with her walls she had built up so long ago, still standing. But Chad being his clumsy self, had torn them down, just like the lego she had been playing with when she was 6. She had been so angry at him for that, and she was in the same state now. She needed to get away.

For some time now, she'd been telling herself that the past was the past, and she needed to forget. But it was never that easy. She had tried, so hard, but nothing worked. Sometimes it was just a simple movement someone would do, and it would remind her of her father. How funny, it was, that it was usually Troy, her current 'secret' boyfriend, that always seemed to be illustrating her father. Strange.

Realising she was still rooted to the spot, where she had been for the last few minutes, she looked around. Her feet started walking, and she didn't really know where she would end up.

Well, she knew vaguely.

Troy's house.

----------

It was very early in the morning when Troy was sturred from his slumber by the doorbell going. He woke up and sighed as he found his eyes desperate to droop back to sleep.

He had heard his father get up and answer the door, and soon answer his name was called from downstairs. He turned his head to his bedside clock.

6:07am

Who turned up at someones house at this time in the morning; although it still felt like night. As he looked out the window the sun was still to fully rise, and the birds usual chrip was just starting.

Albuquerue, was about to awake.

He heard his name being called again, and he turned around to his mirror. Seeing he wasn't wearing anything but shorts, he shrugged his head. At least he was covering up most of his body. Anyway, his chest was something that should be seen; well toned indeed.

He dragged his feet down the stone cold stairs, hearing an angelic voice at the ned of the hall.

"I'm really sorry, Mr Bolton, I really didn't mean to wake you up so early. You see, I've just come back from holiday, the time difference still has the effect on me and --"

"Miss Montez, it's ok, he'll be down any second." His father replied.

Troy smiled as he heard his girlfriend ramble with excuses, he knew his dad would laugh later, when he was more awake. He crossed the livingroom, and the pair in the hall heard his footsteps, leaving his father free to go.

"Ah, here he comes!" His father said, as Troy walked through the enterance to the hall, smiling sleepily. His father patted him on the back, quite roughly, for this time in the day, and left the room. Gabriella stood awkwardly until she heard the upstairs door slam.

Suddenly, Troy was hit by another body, and when he looked down he saw Gabriella locked tightly onto his torso. He gently stroked her hair, breathing in the scent he had missed so much over the last week. He tied his finger into one of the curl, twirling it softly around his finger. He heard her sigh in contentment, and he realised they hadn't spoken.

"Hey" He broke the silence.

"I missed you" He made out from his chest.

"Ditto"

She broke apart from him and pressed her lips up against his for a passionate kiss. In the kiss everything she was feeling was described; anger and longing.

They broke apart and Troy watched as her eyes gently fluttered open to lock with his. The bright blue gelled with the chocolate brown, and they stood, mesmerised with each others eyes, for some minutes.

After a while, she broke away from him, and he closed the door. Grabbing her hand her led her upstairs where he throwed on a t-shirt, hoodie, and trackies.

"Where are we going?" She asked quietly.

He cupped her chin, and brought his lips to hers for a brief kiss. Pulling away he said,

"For a walk, don't think I haven't remembered, I can also read kisses. You've got some explaining to do, tell me what's wrong, and I'll make you, I will"

"Ok, ok, " She giggled, grabbing his hands, as he got his keys, "I'll tell you, but prepare for Monster Gabriella to break loose, it's not a pretty story"

He chuckled, "What? Monster Gabriella? What happens, you turn green or something?"

She laughed at his joke, and replied, "No, silly, just very nippy"

She brought her hand to the back of his neck, and nipped it, leaving a red mark. He winced.

"Ella, that hurt"

"I'm unleashing" She shrugged her shoulders, and was lead downstairs.

----------

When they got to the park, Troy led them to a small bench looking out on the pond. It was beautiful in Autumn, when the leaves were like rainbows, and the wildlife was at it's best.

Troy took Gabriella's hand, stroking her knockles softly.

"So, what happened?"

She sighed, snuggling into Troy's side a little more. He let her take her time. She began when she was ready.

"Well, when we were at the camping place, it was a total bore. So, David decided it would be good for me and Chad to 'bond'. Yeah right! We were in the middle of the pond, and Chad's like 'Let's go back now'. So we got out the boat, and then he starts going off anf talking about my father. I didn't want to talk about him, I never do."

She stopped, trying to regain her breath, stopping the tears from falling. Troy took her hand and kissed it gently, seeing her relax a little. He draped his arm around her shoulders, leaving no space between them, then she continued.

"All my life, since I was 6, I've been building walls. Walls around me so no-one can hurt me. My father dying was the worst experience of my life, I don't want people knowing, so the walls stop people for asking, and prevent me from remembering. Chad knew nothing, I've never told anyone, except possibly you, about my father dying. So Chad presumes it's 'cos it cheated on my mother. Cheated! He'd never do such a thing! He was so insensitive."

She finsihed her story and buried her head into Troy's chest.

"Why'd I have to have him as a brother?"

Troy shook his head, "I don't know, written in the stars or something. You may hate him now, but you love him really, deep down."

She looked up at him, wrinkling her brow.

"Well," He continued, "He loves you, he'd do anything for you. If you were beaten up, he'd beat up the bully. If you were lost, he'd cross ocean upon ocean to find you. You need each other, so even though your mad at him now, you won't be forever. And you, Gabriella, know him better than I do; he said the wrong things, at the wrong time. Just calm down a little, you know he didn't mean it."

She got lost in his eyes once again, and kissed his cheek. _He's good_, she thought.

She relied on Troy a lot now. She knew him well, and him her. They connected in some way, without him she'd still be angry. But he shows her the way life goes, and is. And calms her down.

You could say that he, was her Calmness Button.

* * *

Another chapter, which I hope was worth waiting for :)

The next chapter it where the real drama begins, haha!

My hands are starting to get sore from typing now, so please read & review :)

Oh, and I might not be able to update so soon, it might be about a week until the next chappy. With school and having the worst weekend ever, It'll take me a while.

Thanks guys, your all amazing!


	26. Caught By The Blonde

**Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend.**

**Chapter 24 - Caught By The Blonde**

Gabriella hummed quietly to herself as she left the classroom and headed into the huge swarm of students eager to get to lunch. Everyone shouted and buzzed as they tumbled through the corridors, fighting their way to the lunch hall. Gabriella hugged her books tightly as she stepped through the mass of students, trying her best not to get shoved or pushed. She kept her eyes on the ground, but many people saw her. Even though Troy and her acted like friends around school, people still knew her as the 'Girl Who Stood Up To Bolton'. She was quite surprised they hadn't forgotten yet.

She sighed loudly as she neared her locker, ready to turn the dial and throw in her books which were making her arms ache. She sided past the jocks, the skaters, the brainics, and all the cliches at East High. She ducked as a flying paper areoplane came in her direction, and was relieved when she rounded the corner to the bunch of lockers. It was quieter there, but still had many students.

She freed her hand from the books she was carrying and turned the dial when she reached her destined spot. She sank down to her knees as she dropped her bag on the floor, opening it to decide which books she needed, and which she didn't. Stroking her chin as she did so, she was suddenly aware of how quiet it had gone. Taking a look at both her sides, she saw that all the students had gone, and the corridor that minutes ago had been so full, was now empty.

It felt strange, it being so scarce, but her shrugged her shoulders, and took her books out of her bag. Piling them into the small places she had, she rose her knees, but still had the top of her body looking into her locker. She felt her baby blue top roll up her back slightly, but didn't mind. No-one was around anyway.

She gently fingered her maths and science books, winding her mind back to her timetable she had looked at that morning. Remembering she had both Maths and Science after lunch she picked them up.

Suddenly a finger ran over the spot her top wasn't covering, the bottom of her back, leaving goosebumps behind. She drops her books and turned around to see a smirking Troy.

"Not funny!" She smiled.

She turned her head in both directions, checking to see if anybody was there.

"Relax, Brie, no-one's there"

He leaned into her body, lightly stroking her side. Kissing her earlobe, he knelt down and picked up her books.

"Don't be so worried!"

----------

Sharpay played with her food while she looked over longingly at Zeke. She watched as he smiled and laughed with his friends, occasionally catching her eye, making her blush deeply.

"Hey Taylor, you seen Gabi?"

She took her eyes off of Zeke to talk to Taylor, who looked up from her food and answered.

"Eh, not since English, I dunno where she is?!"

Sharpay flicked one of her long locks of blonde away from her face, it landing perfectly at her side. Pushing away her food tray, she stood up.

"I think I'll go find her."

Taylor smiled, "Mm'kay, see you later"

And Taylor went back to talking to Kelsi, while Sharpay exited the door.

----------

Troy looked at Gabriella as one of her curls came loose from her untidy bun. He leant in, his face nearly touching hers, took the lock in his hand and started twirling it around his finger. She giggled as he blew air into her ear, making her shiver in delight.

"You're so adorable when you laugh"

She blushed, "Thanks, I guess"

"Your welcome"

He let go of her hair, as she fixed it back into place, his arm falling to his side. After closing her locker, she gently stroked his face, sending shivers down his spine.

"Coming to lunch?" She asked as she felt her stomach turn hungry.

"Somewhere better, and you're coming with me"

----------

Sharpay swung her hips from side to side as she felt the rythmn from a tune in her head come to her feet. She was almost so lost in her mind that she nearly missed Gabriella's voice coming from round the corner.

She stopped abruptly, hearing a locker door slam, and Gabriella's sweet voice talking to someone.

_"---Coming to lunch?"_

Sharpay heard her say. Tip-toeing to the end of the corridor, her ear resting up against the side of the wall, she listened intently to hear who she was talking to.

_"---Somewhere better, and you're coming with me"_

Sharpay heard a deep voice she knew well coming from Gabriella's direction. She gasped as she heard this, and it all clicked in her head.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and they started running together down the corridor, and stopping at a hidden staircase, that everyone forgot about.

Sharpay heard their footsteps, and she rounded the corner quickly, her head poking out from her hidden place behind a locker. She saw the two, holding hands, laughing together, but that could just be a friendly thing. She needed proof.

She stayed in her place until she saw the pair disappear up the staircase, and followed their footsteps lightly. She looked around, her eyes determinded. She was going to find out what they were up to!

Troy felt Gabriella's eyes widen as she saw the hidden staricase.

"I never knew this exsisted!"

"Ah, so you don't know eveything then?"

Gabriella whacked him on the arm, "I never said I did"

Troy laughed as he led her up the stairs.

"What about lunch?"

"All sorted, babe"

He turned around to see her confused face, "I've got you some lunch already"

Realisation came through her eyes, and she kissed his cheek.

"Aww, thank you!"

"Anything for you, Brie"

They reached the top of the stiarcase, and Gabriella gasped as she saw the view. You could nearly see all of Albuquerue from here, which was amazing.

"Wow", was all she could say.

"I do have that effect" He smirked as she heard this.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the little pain from her whack to come, but did didn't. He opened his eyes to see his beautiful girlfriend staring back at him, lust in her eyes.

"Well, you do tend to have that effect on me" She whispered shyly.

He took his finger, lifted it to her chin, lifting her head up, in level with his. He leaned in, barely inches apart, and blew air on her mouth.

"Really?"

She giggled, and leaned in further, "Really."

Sharpay heard giggles and chatter coming from up the stairs, and she began to tip-toe again, careful not to make noise. She didn't want to be caught, just like they were about to.

_"---Aww, thank you!"_

_"Anything for you, Brie"_

It was clear from their loving words to each other they were more than friends. To Sharpay, it seemed obvious. She'd seen the way Gabriella would stare off into space, her head in his direction in class. It seemed like the signs had been there all along. She mentally slapped herself from being so dense, then went back to listening, just as she reached the top of the stairs.

_"--Well, you do tend to have that effect on me"_

Sharpay heard as she got closer to the top. As she reached the top step, the thoughts came true, when she saw them begin to passionately kiss each other, like they'd been wanting each other for days.

Her mouth hung in shock, but then she realised, she was the only one who knew. She had to tell Taylor!

She ran as quietly as she could down the stairs, but Troy and Gabriella wouldn't have heard anyway, they were too wrapped up in each other.

So much, they didn't know they had just been caught.

They had been caught by the Blonde.

And, they hadn't even realised.

* * *

Hehe. So, one person knows, but it won't be long 'til others know too!

I hope you liked that chapter :) The next chappy will be out, probably about the weekend.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, please keep them coming. I really enjoy reading them, and It's great to hear what you like and what I could improve on. Please keep reviewing!

Until next chapter, bye-bye :)


	27. Close Call

**Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend**

**Chapter 25 - Close Call**

When Troy had walked into English, he had no idea what was about to happen in an hour or so. His smile was wide, and he secretly winked at Gabriella when he passed her. This caught Sharpay's eye too. She had worked her magic, but had decided against formulating a plan to get them to tell the whole school, she wasn't that mean. But she had told one person. Taylor.

Let's just say, Taylor wasn't, happy. She was quite upset actually. She was upset at Gabriella, one of her closestfriends, at not telling her her biggest secret. If she had got a boyfriend, both Gabriella and Sharpay would be the first ones to know. But Gabriella had chosen to keep it quiet, for as long as it had gone on. But is was her decision, after all, it was a huge secret.

Troy tapped his pen on the desk, whilst vaguely listening to the English teacher. His eyes settled on a familiar head, one with long brown curls cascading down it; and he smiled again. He sometimes wondered how he got so lucky, as to find someome as perfect as Gabriella. But then again, the world can work in mysterious ways.

He ran his hand casually through his caramel hair, and rested his hand back on his knee. He knee started to tap to the beat, of a made-up tune, and he hummed absentmindedly. He got lost in his tune, when -

"Mr Bolton?"

A sharp shout was heard from the front of the classroom, and it caused all heads to look his way.

"Yes?"

The teacher rolled her eyes, "Why are you humming?"

His eyes connected with large brown ones, and he smirked, " 'Cause the beat just gets to me Miss"

Small amounts of laughter came from onlookers, and he saw Gabriella trying to hold in her giggle, while the teacher tried to process what he had said.

"Excuse me, Mr Bolton?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry Miss"

"I thought so"

And the teacher turned back to the board. He saw the beauty in front of him turn back around, and shake her head slightly. He laughed lightly, then looked to his right. To Taylor.

If looks could kill, Troy was dead. Taylor's eyes bore right through him. He quirked his eyebrow, and mouthed, "What I do?", but she just turned back and scowled. He shook his head, turning back to the teacher and trying to listen to the lesson.

Which was hard, because his thoughts kept crawling back to a certain someone.

----------

Gabriella laughed as she tried to concentrate back to what the teacher was saying. She gently ran her fingers through her hair as she repeated over in her head what Troy had said.

_"Cause the beat just gets to me Miss"_

She laughed; Troy came out with the funniest things sometimes. She guessed that's why she liked him so much.

Why did she like Troy? What was it that attracted her to him?

She didn't know.

But she did know that she truely believed in the saying 'opposites attract' now. It must be true, Troy and her were completely different. She was a popular nerd, he was an obvious jock. Their worlds weren't meant to collide, but somehow they did. They didn't have anything in common; except one thing. Their feelings for each other.

----------

The minutes went by, and the bell soon rang. Everyone packed up their things, grabbed their bags, and left the classroom to go home. That was the bit that most students liked best, and Gabriella and Troy were no different.

Since the display in the hall a few months ago, Troy and his friends, plus Gabriella and her friends, had become quite a team. And Sharpay and Taylor liked that, because that meant seeing a lot more of Chad and Zeke; so they were happy. That meant the most to Gabriella. She loved to see her friends happy; they meant the world to her.

So, everyday at the end of the long day, they would meet at Gabriella's locker, since it was the most out of the way, and walk out to the carpark together, where they would get in their cars, and begin the journey home. Gabriella spotted Sharpay and Taylor talking quietly at her locker, so quickly made her way along to her locker.

"Hey guys! Good day?"

"Awesome"

"The best" Taylor and Sharpay rattled off sarcastically.

Gabriella eye them, then went back to putting things in her locker.

"So, when were you planning on telling us?" Sharpay piped up.

Gabriella closed her eyes, begging God to make sure their question wasn't about anything to do with Troy.

"What do you mean?" She spun round.

Taylor and Sharpay looked at each other.

"About you dating Troy, and---"

Gabriella's hand flung to Sharpay's face, covering her mouth, making sure nothing else came out. She steadied her breath, her eyes closed, and opened them.

"How do you know? And don't say it so loud!" Gabriella whispered.

"Since yesterday lunchtime. Have a nice smooch up the secret garden?" Sharpay smirked.

Gabriella's mouth hung open. "You watched?!"

Sharpay ignored the question. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"It's a secret! You better not tell anyone else!"

"Tell anyone else what" came from behind Gabriella, his hand resting hidden at the bottom of her back. Gabriella whipped round to Troy, and tried her best to put on a fake smile.

"Nothing, everythings fine"

Troy, however, saw right through her. "Tell me" His eyes said it all.

"They know" She whispered quietly for only close others to hear.

"How do they know?" He said louder.

"Know what?" came Chad's voice, making everyone jump. Gabriella's eyes shot up, and she whipped round to see his expectant face.

"That...I... we, have to get home really quick! Come on guys, lets get moving!"

She waved her hand, letting out her kept breath, and felt Troy nip her gently on her waist. She smiled to him, and she could tell they were both relieved. Sighing, she kept moving down the hall.

That, was a close call!

* * *

Heyy.

So, thats the other chapter. Sorry if it was a bitty rushed at the end. It didn't mean to be, but I had to finish quick.

Next Chapter out soon!

R&R please

Thanks x


	28. Hiding In Her Wardrobe

**Falling For My Brother's Best Friend**

**Chapter 26 - Hiding In Her Wardrobe.**

Gabriella hummed quietly to herself in the shower, letting the hot water gently sting her skin and wash away any memories of dreams she'd had that night. When she'd woken up this morning, she had had a really strange dream, but as soon as she hit the shower, all memories had gone, for some strange reason.

She turned the knob of the shower to 'off', and slid back the door of the shower. Reaching for the towel, she wrapped herself in it quickly, hoping she wouldn't lose too much heat. It was very cold.

Autumn had hit hard, and the wind was so often bitter. The trees shedding leaves and the frost on the window becoming thicker may have looked nice from the inside, but outside, all happy thoughts were washed away, and all you were left with was complaints of how cold it is, or wishes you'd never left the house in the first place.

Finishing drying herself, she skipped across the solid, ice floor tiles, and into the joining little room she liked to call, The Getting Dressed Room. Her teeth chattered as the towl fell to the floor, and she found herself not casually getting into her clothes, but grabbing them fiercly and whipping them on.

Once dressed, she reached for her dressing gown, wrapping it tightly around her petite body, feeling a surge of warmth come from within the cotton fabric. She snuggled deep into the feathery collar of her dressing gown, wishing she could lie in her bed all day. But that wasn't going to happen, Chad was around, and loud. Speaking of Chad...

_Flashback_

_"Chad, have you seen my straightners!" Gabriella shouted all the hallway to her brother's bedroom._

_She stamped her feet across the landing, eager to find the neccessary ingredient she needed for the hair that morning. With only 15 minutes before she had to go to school, finding them was vital._

_"Eh..." She heard Chad say throught the door._

_Gabriella reached for the handle and pulled it open._

_Inside, was a sight she hoped she'd never see. There was Chad, but not the normal Chad, Chad with 'sticking up on end' hair! He looked like he'd gone through a hedge backwards._

_"Chad, eh... have you straightened you hair?" She asked cautiously._

_Chad rolled his eyes, "No, I just woke up with it like this!" He replied sarcastically._

_"Ha-di-ha" She answered back._

_She walked over to where he was standing, and let her fingers explore his new hair-do. One that really didn't suit him._

_"What, made you do it?"_

_"Eh, for a laugh, something different - I don't know - but don't you think it looks cool?!"_

_Her eyes went wide, "Eh, NO!"_

_"Hey, it's not that bad!" He shouted._

_"Define 'not bad'" Gabriella said back._

_"Well, I like it!" He said triumphantly._

_"Whatever"_

_She said, then turned around, heading for the door._

_"There was one tiny problem tho' "_

_She crossed her arms, and turned to face him sharply. "What. Did. You. Do."_

_He laughed nervously, "Well, you see, I was going to use gel, the extra strong stuff, in my hair, so I..I put it on first, and well, you see... your straightners have stuck together."_

_He produced the welled together straightners from behind his back, and brought them forward slowly._

_"You...you broke my NEW straightners" Gabriella whimpered angrily._

_"I know, and I'm sorry" He whispered._

_"Your sorry?" She raised her angry eyebrow at him, "You sorry! You broke my new bloody straightners! You'd better be sorry! Chad - argh!"_

_She grabbed her straightners, and marched out the room, with Chad calling apologizes with every step she took. He had such a air-head sometimes. Using gel with straightners!_

_She shouted back, "And wear a hat! You look like Franenstein!"_

_End of Flashback_

She shuddered at the memory, and walked out of the room, into her bedroom, the dressinggown hugging her curves tightly.

"I should come at this time more often!"

She jumped at the sound of the voice, and whipped round to see a smirking Troy looking with hawk-eyes at her. He was so checking her out.

"Like what you see, huh?"

His eyes stuck to her like glue, and he nodded his head.

"What a shame I'm dressed then!"

She let the dressinggown fall to the floor, then she grabbed it and laid it down of her pillow neatly. Seconds later she felt to familiar arms snake round her waist, pulling her nearer to her. She felt his lips blow warm air on her neck, making her shiver in delite.

"Doesn't stop me from doing this thought!"

He hoisted her up so she was sitting of the crook of his waist, her arms wrapped around his neck. He threw her on the bed, her landing in a fit of giggles that he loved to hear so much. He climbed on top of her, and his hands went wild, loving the feel of her under his fingertips. His hands roamed up and down her body, and her breath become unsteady. He gently kissed her lips, before his hand moved under her top, going futher and further -

"Gabriella, you in there?"

Troy jumped apart from her quickly at Chad's voice, and Gabriella jumped off the bed.

"Crap!" She whispered, and Troy smiled.

"Just a minute Chad, don't come in, I'm..eh...changing!"

Her hands flew to the side of her head in panic, as she looked around the room for places to hide him. Her eyes landed on her large new wardrobe, which was yet to have anything put in it.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the wordrobe, signalling for him to go in.

"Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief.

She shook her head, "Just get in!"

She shoved him in the wardrobe, closing the doors quickly as she ran to the door, and opened it.

"What do you want?" She asked bitterly. Truth was, she hadn't forgiven him for the straightners yet.

"Can I borrow your Math homework?"

"No" And she tried to close the door on him, but his foot got in the way. She groaned and looked at him again.

"Please, I'm really stuck, I'll get out fo your way" He pleaded.

"Fine!" She ran over to her desk, pulled out the Maths Homework, and shoved it to him.

"Goodbye"

She then locked the door, and slid down the back of it. She sighed, there had been to many close calls this week. First in school, now this.

"Eh, Brie, I'm still here!" She heard Troy's voice come from the wardrobe.

She walked over, pulled open the doors, and Troy stepped out, his hair slightly out of place. She laughed as she swept it back into place, and kissed him sweetly.

Little did they know, they wouldn't have to hide it from Chad for much longer.

He was about to find out.

* * *

So, now, who's excited for the nest chapter? hand flies up

Hehe, I liked this chapter - it was fun to write. It's longer than last chapter, because I knew last chapter was really short, but I was desperate to update :)

Wow! We hit 500 reviews. Never in a million years did I think I'd get that many, but thank you so much to everyone who did review - you all made my day!

Anyways, with Valentines Day coming up, I have an idea for a love-ly (get it? lol) oneshot called "A Thousand Petals". I'm gonna start writing it soon, and it should be up a few days before February 14th.

So, next chapter is when all the BIG, and I mean BIG drama starts, you haven't seen nothing yet. If you thought thewhole thing with Troy and his parents was bad, this is better!

Please review :)

Have a great weekend, when it comes, and a great holiday, if you're getting one - like me. Yay!

-- HSMisLurve


	29. Strawberry Yogurt

**Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend**

**Chapter 27 - Strawberry Yogurt.**

_Bang...Boom...Pass!...Whoosh...No!_

_Bounce, Bounce...Come On!...To me!...Bang...Whoosh_

_Yawn...Groan..._

Saturday morning.

Basketball awakening.

The usual.

Gabriella stretched out her arms, and as they hit the headboard, she groans. Pulling her covers tighter to her body, and burrying her head in to various pillows and sheets, she tried to get back to sleep. She shut her eyes tightly, but that didn't close her ears.

_Bounce, Bounce, Bounce...Whoosh...Yes!!_

She flipped over in her bed to face the direction away from the window. Pulling the pillow over her ears, she tried to shut out the irritating basketball-made noise.

_Grab...Grab... Boom..._

Nope. No luck. She shot up in bed, her eyes again adjusting to the light, and she threw her covers off quickly, feeling the cold air hit her body.

She jumped up from her bed, jumping around trying to find her cozy slippers bound to be somewhere around her bed. Her eyes flicked in all directions as her arms rubbed up and down her body trying to gain heat. Once finding her slippers, she ran over to them and slipped them on, feeling a little heat coming from them flow up her body. She turned around to look in her mirror, and finding she was presentable enough to walk through the house, she turned the lock on her door and exited her room.

Her fluffy feet tip-toed down the stairs, as it was still quite early, for her family anyway. Chad had always been the early riser, and Gabriella hated him for it. He had always been the one able to open Christmas presents first, or catch the bus on time, or anything really. She knew he was the lucky member of the Danforth - Montez's, in one way or another.

She jumped at the bottom step and as she entered the kitchen she felt a heat come over her, that made her smile and relax. Dragging her arms away from her now warm body, she walked her way across the room, to the window, where outside the basketballs could still be heard.

Opening the blinds a little she saw Chad and Troy both running around, looking energised, and pumped up with the game. She watched them as they ran around throwing shots, and occasionally scoring. She watched as her brother and boyfriend got very excited at the tiny movements of a rubber ball, and this made her laugh.

----------

Outside the window however Troy was catching his breath, he shot the ball across to Chad, but signalled 'time out'. He walked across and collapsed on the grass. Moments later, another bang could be felt from beside him and he looked beside him to see his rather sweaty friend.

"Good game"

Chad nodded, "Yup, good game"

Troy looked around, feeling someone's eyes on him. His eyes caught hers in seconds, and a smirk cam across his lips and she winked in his direction, flirtatously closing the gap in the blinds and walking away from the window. He laughed silently, and he grabbed his bottle, emptying it, and watching his friends confused reaction.

"Thristy much?" Chad chuckled.

Troy smiled, "Just a little, I'm gonna fill up my bottle again, be back in five"

Chad nodded, and thrust his own bottle in Troy's direction, "Fill mine up too please"

"Sure", and Troy walked away, nearing the house.

----------

Gabriella giggled as she caught Troy's eye. She winked at him, then closed the blinds, moving over to the fridge. She opened the door, her eyes searching around as her stomach rumbled. Her hand went to the back of the fridge, grabbing what she was looking for, and taking it out the fridge. Then she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

"Strawberry yogurt, good choice!"

She giggled, and nodded into his chest, "I thought so too"

She moved herself from his grasp and walked over to the counter, where she removed the top wrapper and grabbed a spoon. Jumping on top of the counter, she took the yogurt, and stirred it with the spoon.

Troy took his chance and moved himself in between her legs, using his hands to gently caress them. Gabriella shivered under his gentle touch and she closed her eyes slightly in pleasure.

Collecting yogurt on the spoon she spooned it into her mouth, and smiled as the thick liquid trailed down her throat. Troy smirked as he saw this, adn he tried to grab the pot and spoon.

"Nu-uh, your not getting any" Gabriella said in a sing-song voice, and she nodded her head playfully.

Troy pouted, "But I really want some"

Gabriella ruffled his hair, "Well, sorry - it's my breakfast"

Troy sighed, defeated, "I'd die for some strawberry yogurt just now" He mumbled. He crossed his arms over his face, and put on that addorable pout her knew could kill. His eyes turned lighter than before, which meant he meant business. His eyes only did this when he intended on getting what he wanted.

But Gabriella wasn't going to give in easily. No, she could work her eyes too. The chocolate turned dark and lust filled her eyes. She smirked as she saw his eyes retaliate and his shoulders sunk, leaving his arms to droop. "No yogurt for you today, but I'm sure you'll get over it" She smileda again, as she spooned more into her mouth, Troy's eyes watching her doing so.

Gabriella finished the pot and put it far away down the table. She laughed as he ran after it but sighed as he saw it empty. Returning back to his original place between her legs, he said, "But that's just it, Brie, I won't get over it"

Gabriella rolled her eyes dramatically.

"So, I'll just have to find another way" Troy whispered.

He reached up and pulled her head forward, lunging his tongue into her mouth. He felt her hands run through his hair, and he smiled against the kiss as she did so. Wrapping his arms around her petite body, he brought her forward, her body resting gently on his, and the edge of the counter-top. They explored each other's mouths, loving the way they could make each other feel. Until -

"What's taking you so---"

Chad stopped dead.

His mouth hung down, nearly touching the floor.

No words came out.

The couple froze.

Their eyes shot open.

Slowly they untangled themselves from each other, wiping away the furious kissing from their lips, and they dared to look at Chad's reaction.

He stood there, not moving. His heart beat fast, his legs shaking. How long had this been going on for? Did anyone else know? Did they not tell him for a reason. All this went whizzing round his head...

"Oh. My. God" came out of Chad's mouth.

Both Troy and Gabriella winced at the words. They knew that Chad would have found out at some point, but never did they imagine now. It felt like their whole world was crashing down on top of them. They had clearly never realised that ever since Sharpay had started to know, the porcess of getting found out had begun.

Silence covered the room, and each of the teenagers comtemplated what to do. They had each had a shock, but for different resons. Gabriella shuffled nearer to Troy, but he moved backwards. She spun round to look at him qith puzzled eyes. But his eyes said apologises. She shut her eyes, but nodded.

"I have...to...go, but I'll...I'll see you guys, eh...later?" Troy stuttered.

He waved to Chad, kissed Gabriella's cheek, and walked qiuckly to the door. Gabriella sighed as she heard the door close and her boyfriends quick footsteps go down the path. She saw through the reflection in the opposite window, that he had looked back, started to walk back, then stopped. He'd clearly not wanted to leave. He would have been there for her, in any other situation.

So she didn't blame him for leaving.

Because this, wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

Earlier than expected :)

Sorry for the wait. I wanted this to be really perfect, but I think I got the atmosphere of the story quite good this chapter. I really hope you liked it :)

This chapter had been planned to be longer, but I knew lots of you were really wanting to find out what happened, so I cut the chapter in half (even though I've not written the next bit yet!) and gave you this.

I told you that i'd write more of 'The Other Side Of The Rainbow', and I have...but I really don't know if it's gonna work. But, I'm gonna keep going, see how it turns out, and I really dont like unfinishing stuff, so after 'Falling...', I'll finish the other story :)

Em, I've only got about 5 more chapters of this story left...sorry! When it's really finished, I'll be sad, coz I've loved writing this, and hearing what you think. However, I have lots of ideas for one-shots and chapter stories, so I might have a bit of a break, but I'll definitely keep writing!

If you haven't already, please read the Valentine's Day One-shot I promised.

Please tell me what you think of this chapter, R&R...

Have a great weekend :)


	30. Wordless

**Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend**

**Chapter 28 - Wordless**

"What... was that?"

They had been standing in the same place for the last twenty minutes, and neither had said a word. Things were churning through each of their brains, and both didn't want to start the conversation which needed to be started. But, after some time, Chad had finally broke the silence, with a question which was so difficult to answer.

What was that? What have they really been doing for the last few months? Everything seemed so hard to answer. If Gabriella had realised that Chad would find out soon, then she would have planned out a whole speech. But it was too late now, she was standing in the middle of the situation, with no back up, just Chad wanting answers.

"That, was me and Troy... kissing" She answered bravely. She had to start somewhere.

"Wow! Really? I didn't see that!" Chad spat out angrily.

Gabriella's eyes opened wide. She'd never seen her brother like this. Her brother had always been the calm and collected one of the two, it had always been Gabriella who'd shout and scream. But Chad, never had he looked like this.

"What I don't understand, Gabriella, is that you didn't tell me"

Chad folded his arms, and stared his sister right in the face, not breaking the gaze. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now. He'd waited too long for 'talk time'. He didn't know anything about his sister, with her always building barriers, it wasn't easy. But now this had happened. His best friend, has been seeing his sister, and he didn't know!

"It would have been awkward Chad" She sighed.

"What? More awkward than it is now?!" He flung his arms in the air. "I didn't know that my best friend was dating my sister. How am I supposed to act, Gabriella. Am I just supposed to say that that's fine, or that it's ok that both of you kept your mouths shut!"

"I don't know what your supposed to do, Chad! You weren't supposed to find out like this!" Gabriella shouted back, her anger at his reaction coming through.

"What! Were you supposed to have this plan to tell me, or was I never supposed to find out?"

"Of course you were going to find out - do you really think we'd keep it a secret! And your acting like your the victim - do you think it was easy for me to pretend I didn't like your best friend when he was around. Or that I was just supposed to act like everything was normal and I had no secrets to tell you!"

Chad scowled. He realised that it must of been hard for them. To have been in a relationship with someone, and not be able to share it with the world, must have been hard.

"Look. I'm sorry, but you have to understand. I've just found out my best friend, who I thought would tell me everything, has just forgotten to tell me that he's involved with my sister."

Chad's head landed in his hands as he sighed. Gabriella looked at her brother, someone who she'd always seen as the strong one, just collapsed and look so fragile.

He looked up, "How long?" He closed his eyes.

Gabriella was confused, "What?"

"How long have you been seeing him?"

Gabriella swallowed, "A few months" She whispered.

Chad blinked his eyes in disbelief. He'd been living without knowing, for a few months!

"You mean to tell me, you've been seeing my closest friend behind my back. I've been in the shadows of all this for, a few months!"

"I couldn't tell you! You wouldn't understand!"

"How do you know Gabriella, you never let me close enough to understand" He shouted. "You need to let go of the barriers, because I'm your brother. The guy thats supposed to stand up for you against guys, the one who's supposed to love you in a way no other guy could."

Tears came to Gabriella's eyes. It was true; she'd never let Chad in, but she didn't realise it.

"You've gotta let me in Gabriella" He finished, and sighed.

"I...I build barriers. Because I feel safer with them. No-one can hurt me if I have them"

"You know I don't want to hurt you Gabriella"

The tears rolled down her face, "Another thing a brother's supposed to do was approve of their sisters guys. Do you approve of Troy?" She choked.

"I don't know Gabriella, I just don't know" He sighed, drained.

She stepped back, towards the door, tears still running, "You mean to tell me, you don't trust your best friend! How stupid is that?"

"It's not that I don't trust him, I'm not sure of anything at the moment!"

"Fine, I'll just leave then" Gabriella turned and pulled the door open.

"You know I didn't mean that!" Chad shouted after her. But it was too late, she'd already left.

Gabriella ran to her car, the tears still running down her face. She'd grabbed a jumper on her way out, and she fiddled in the pocket for the keys. As people walked passed, she recieved funny looks. She guessed it was because she was still in her pjamas. She tried her best to gain control, and she finally got her shaky hands to open the door. Once inside she started the engine, not wanting to look back. But there was nothing to go back for, Chad wouldn't listen anyway.

Driving along, she knew the route perfectly. It was like it was tatoo-ed on her brain. This left, the next right etc. She wiped her eyes to clear her vision, and grabbed her phone out of her pocket. Dialing a number she knew very well, he soon answered.

_"Gabi, I'm so sorry I left!"_ He said down the phone the moment he picked up.

"Troy, don't worry about it" She sobbed down the reciever.

_"Are you crying? What's happened? Are you ok?"_

"I'm on my way over now"

_"Good. I was so worried, I kept looking back, but not knowing if I should - "_

"Stop babbling. It's not helping."

He sighed, _"Sorry"_

"It's ok, it's not you fault. But, oh Troy, It was terrible, we had this massive fight and -"

_"Shhhh. Wait until you get here"_

But she was never going to arrive there. Not yet anyway.

At that precise moment, the tears she shed covered her vision, and she drove the car straight into a tree, the one just beside Troy's house. From his window he saw the whole accident, and the shock hit him fast.

The car collided, and a sharp scream was heard from the phone.

_"GABI!"_ He sceamed.

_"Talk to me, please"_ He sobbed.

But nothing came.

Nothing as he ran out of the room.

Nothing as he shouted her name, when he'd exited the house.

And nothing when he lay beside her fragile body, lying limp.

She was wordless.

* * *

I do not like this chapter at all! Not only because it was a sad chapter to write, but also because I wrote it awfully :(

But at least it's an update :) So things are really heating up! Chad and Gabriella are fighting, Gabriella has just been in an accident, and everything seems to be going wrong. But, I hope you've not forgotten about Troy's past - that'll be back in the next chapter :)

The next chappie is called ' Talking To A Sleeping Object', so look out for it. Since I updated quicker than usual, I'll probably not update until next week. But early next week - you won't be waiting too long!

You'll notice that Sharpay and the rest of the gang haven't been in it much. I don't know why that is, but I think it's coz there's so much plot drama, it doesn't need a lot of extra people. Sorry if I've disappointed anyone there.

Only a few more chapter's to go. And i've decided not to do an epilogue, because the way I'm finishing the story, I think is the perfect way to end it :) Please keep reading until the end!

Anyways, review and tell me what you think :)


	31. Talking To A Sleeping Object

**Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend**

**Chapter 29 - Talking To A Sleeping Object.**

_Beep...Beep...Beep._

His eyes clouded over as he looked at her fragile body and face. Her skin was pale, and she'd lost that spark he'd been so fond of. It was upsetting to see her in this state, but he couldn't cry. He had to stay strong, for her.

_Beep...Beep...Beep._

Every once in a while he'd look at the monitor she was connected to. He'd watch as the line would bump and beep every second, recognising her breathing petterns. And eveytime it beeped, he'd sigh in relief. He couldn't live if she died.

_Beep...Beep...Beep._

His eyes followed the cords which connected all over her body. She looked so still, so limp. Like if she tried to move, she'd break. It broke his heart to see her like this. The bag with watery looking liquid in drained slowly, the liquid running down the tubes and leaking into her body. It didn't look comfortable, but she was alive.

_Beep...Beep...Beep._

His hand trembled as it rounded her face. His fingers gently brushed away her tender curls, and his eyes started to droop again. But he would fight the tiredness in his body. The doctor had said, keep looking, for when she wakes up. And she will, he will never loose her.

When Chad had heard, he had imediately blamed himself, the guilt washing over his voice. Troy had phoned from the hospital when she was taken in. Soon after, Chad had phoned his parents, and they were on their way here, all of them together, the family of the sleeping girl, who was in acoma.

He watched her, his eyes glued to every inch that was her, for any sign of movement. But nothing happened. She didn't move. But all the time he held her hand, gently caressing the fingers, telling her from her state that he was with her.

He jumped when he heard the door creak open. But it was only a nurse, and he smiled tiredly at her as she passed. She walked to the other side of the bed, and felt her head with her hand. She bent down and studied her eyes, looking for any flickers, then she moved to the moniter, examining it. Turning back around her eyes landed on Troy.

He was looking just as pale as Gabriella did. but that was because of the shock. She watched with a tender smile playing her lips. She watched as he whispered gently to her, moving away stray curls or rubbing her hand with his. Their eyes connected and that sympathetic smile seemed to give Troy something to stay awake for.

"She'll come round soon"

He heard the nurse say. He nodded, his eyes still on Gabriella. "I hope she does"

The nurse smiled, "Oh, she will, her acoma is not too bad, so she'll be back with us soon. But, of course, there is always the chance that something could go wrong, not matter how hard we try." The nurse reasoned.

Troy shook his head, his eyes slightly drooping again as he leaned back into the chair, "No, she'll be back soon. I believe she will, she has to, she has her life. She is my life."

He whispered the last bit, but the nurse still heard and this brought a tear to her eye. She quickly blinked it away, and watched as Troy nearly fell asleep but tore his eyes open again, resisting the urge to go to dreamland.

"You could go to sleep, you know. She won't wake up for a while"

But again Troy shook his head, "No. I've been through a lot with her, you wouldn't imagine. So, there is no way I'm falling asleep at this."

The nurse smiled at his words as she made her way to the door.

"I'll leave you two be. If anything happened, pull the cord and someone will be here in a matter of seconds" She smiled again, then added, "Oh, and try talking to her, that sometimes helps them wake up."

The nurse left the room, and Troy pulled himself together again, sitting up straight. He tore his hand away from hers for a second to wipe the sleep out of his eyes, then replaced in back again.

"Ok, talk"

He studied her for a few seconds, his mind whizzing for something to tell her. So many things he wished she'd told her before this happened. But then again, there was no time like the present. He knew what he had to do, he had to tell her, had to let it out. And it didn't matter if she was asleep, he had to get it off his chest.

"Please don't be mad at me. I really meant to tell you, I really did. But know, for some strange reason, it seems a good time to tell you. I...I, knew your father."

He breathed a sigh of relief, somehow just letting the words out made him feel better. But still she didn't stir. He continued.

"He was, kind of my father too, I suppose. You see, when your mother was younger, she and your dad, Robert adopted me. Isn't that funny. It's so strange because, well, I'm with my sort of sister. But thats gross"

He laughed slightly, then shook his head. "They had me for a while, but then, they found they were pregnant with you, beautiful you. Gabriella."

Tears came to his eyes, but he wiped them away, and started again. "You see, they only had me for a short term adoption. Then after a while, my parents were able to have me back, because of reasons, which are too hard to explain to a person who's sleeping." He laughed, "Seeing you here, knowing your not hearing me but I'm still talking feels a bit strange. But I know you can hear me."

He watched her, just looking on fondly. Her eyes didn't stir, her body made no movement. Suddenly the feeling of awkwardness had gone from the room and it was relazing and peaceful.

"So, after that I just lived with my parents, and never met you until this year. I'm so glad I did, even though I knew you before hand - I didn't really, but I felt like I did. Meeting you was the best thing I've ever done Gabriella. You make me so happy. You make everyone happy with just one smile. And...I know for a fact, that...you made your dad very happy too."

He rubbed her hand. He watched as from her closed eye, and tear came down her cheek. He blinked, thinking he was imagining it, but no, it was real. He wiped it away.

"Your father really loved you Gabriella. Your mother told me so. And, I think, he's with us just now. He would just stay here and cuddle you. His hugs were the best, I know from experience. But he loved you so much, and even though he's not here, he's still with us, in our hearts, Gabi."

He sighed, "I know I should have told you sooner. And I'm regretting not telling you when you could actually respond. But knowing I can tell you when you wake up helps. Thank you Gabriella. All I need you to do know is, wake up."

_Beep... Beep... Beep._

His eyes watched the monitor more, until it hurt to look. Still he sat there, watching her sleep.

"You really care about her, don't you"

He spun around to come face to face with Chad. He blushed at his friend's words, then turned back to look at Gabriella. "Yeah, I really do."

Chad came and sat down by Troy, and watched as his sister made no movement. "My parents are coming as soon as they can. They were on a business trip, you see. Over the border, so they'll be here quite soon."

Troy nodded, "Good. She needs her parents here."

Chad laughed, "Well, I dunno. You seemed to be doing quite a good job by yourself."

Troy shrugged, "Talking to her just comes naturally, I guess."

"What do you feel about my sister?"

Troy turned to look at Chad, seeing he was serious. "Honestly?"

Chad nodded.

"I don't think I could live without her. I...love her"

Chad smirked and shook his head, "Well, then. It looks like there's nothing I can do to stop you then. I guess what I'm saying is... you and my sister...look good together. I was shocked, but now I've digested it. It's ok."

Troy was stunned. "So, It's ok I'm dating your sister?"

"Yeah" Chad answered.

Troy reached over and hugged his friend. "Thanks man."

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

The machine's beeps became quicker and Gabriella's eyes started to flicker. Chad started to panic, but Troy stood up and pulled the cord. Soon enough nurses and doctors had crowded the room.

Gabriella was starting to wake up.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter, and I updated quicker too :)

So, Gabriella is finally waking up. I think I've pleased a lot of people by making her not die. I got so many reviews saying 'don't let her die!', so I hope you're all happy.

I think there will be two more chapter left, or maybe three, but not many. So, I just wanna say thank you to everyone who had reviewed & read this story. Writing this has been amazing, so I'm really glad you all liked it :)

Anyways, tell me what you think in a review please :)


	32. Starting Over With No Secrets

**Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend**

**Chapter 30 - Starting Over With No Secrets.**

Gabriella's nose twitched, and she gradually opened her eyes. The bright lights blinded her, and she whimpered slightly. Troy heard this and rushed to the side of her bed. She attempted to open her eyes again. Looking around she saw white, and she started to panic. But she soon relaxed, as soon as she saw Troy's face beside her.

He reached up and swept away a stray surl from her head, and kissed her cheek lightly. She smiled.

"Where...am I?"

He swallowed, "You crashed baby."

Her eyes opened wide and she started to shake. Troy saw this and took her hand, squeezing it for reasurance. He smiled caringly.

"But it's ok, your well now, you've just been sleeping."

It wasn't really a lie. She had been sleeping, sort of. But if he told her she'd been in a acoma she would panic more, and panicing was not what she needed right now. Doctor's orders.

Her eyes relaxed at this, and she again took in her room. Over at her side, there were various plants and greenery, and beside that was a large bay window. From her hospital bed, she could see the hills of Albuquerue just peeking, and it was a beautiful sight.

He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, and she turned smiling up at him.

"How long have I been here for?" She asked, whispering.

"A few days. Not too long."

She sighed. She longed to get out of bed, but she knew she couldn't. Looking around herself, she saw various wires which were connected to her. But she'd couldn't panic anymore. She had no energy to.

She shuffled her back, trying to get comfy against the hard pillows. Troy helped and sat her up, so she could see him properly. Her hand moved to his face and cupped it gently. Her fingers moved over his jaw line, the touch so gentle, but needy, it was like she'd not touched him for years.

He moved forward to kiss her, his breath so close to her lips, but -

"I called our parents", Chad burst through the door, and proceeded to close it, "and they weren't over the border yet so they are just making their way to the...house."

His eyes caught Gabriella's and her grip in Troy's hand tightened. In Chad's eyes she could see sadness, guilt, and caring. All for her, and her grip eventually softened.

"You're awake." He said, almost chirpily.

"Yes." She said, averting her gaze.

She felt Troy move always, and she sharply turned to see him swap places with Chad. Chad sat down, got himself comfy, and looked at her fragile self.

"I'm so sorry Gabriella." He said, almost unheard.

She turned to him, her eyes quite teary. She touched his arm gently. "It's ok, I realise it must have been a shock."

Chad shook his head, "It was, but if I hadn't acted in the stupid way I did, you'd never have been here, you wouldn't be in this state." His eyes got teary also.

She moved her hand, and fluffed his hair, giggling. "It's no-ones fault I'm here. And, Troy says I'm ok, and I believe him, so everything's fine."

"Yeah, about him, eh... you relationship...it's ok, I'm fine with it, I mean"

Gabriella smiled wide, "Really?" Troy laughed at the sight. She had reacted in the same way he had; surprised.

"Really." Chad replied, and was soon in a 'death hug' from Gabi. He laughed and hugged her back. Gabriella then lay back onto her pillow and sighed in pleasure.

Chad looked up to Troy and smiled. Sometimes a best friend was just what you needed.

**A FEW DAYS LATER.**

"So, ready to go home?" Troy asked Gabriella.

She nodded her head excitedly, "Very, I can't wait."

It had been almost a week since Gabriella had been admitted to hospital after the crash. Apart from the little cut above her eyebrow, and the twisted ankle she had recieved, she looked quite normal. This pleased Gabriella. So, after a few consultations with the doctors, and check-ups, it was time for Gabriella to finally go home. She couldn't wait.

Troy smiled at his girlfriend. He'd never seen her smile so much. She took is arm and started hobbling out of the hospital. She waved at the nurses and said her goodbyes as she went, and Troy laughed.

"What?" Gabriella laughed looking at him expectantly.

"You. You're just so... cute."

Gabriella giggled again, "Well, thanks. I'll take that as a compliment!"

----------

Troy waved as soon as he saw Chad, and Gabriella speeded up her hobbling as she saw him too. He was engulfed in two hugs, then both boys helped Gabriella into the car. Once the car door was shut, they started talking.

"Everything ready?" Troy quizzed Chad.

He nodded, "Yep. Sorted, everyone's there now."

"Great. I'll just text them before we get there."

They shook hands, laughed it off, then got into the car themselves. Gabriella already had the radio on, and was blurting out another tune both of the guys didn't know. When Chad entered the driving seat, he imediately turned it down.

"CHAD!" Gabriella screamed.

"Sorry princess, no music right now." He started the car, and Gabriella huffed im her seat.

All Troy could is laugh, but a cold stare from Gabriella stopped him.

"What took you so long anyway?" She asked huffily.

"Guy talk." They said at the same time. Looking at each other they smirked. Gabriella thought this was awfully rehearsed, but didn't push it.

Soon enough the car went into the driveway of her and Chad's house, and Troy ran round to the other side of the car to help Gabriella out. She pushed him aside, gave him a cold stare and tried to hobble up the steps. Troy looked at Chad who'd been watching, and he just shrugged. Running up to her again, he hugged her from behind, stopping her from moving.

He gently nipped her neck, and kissed up it. Her breathing became uneven, and it was easy to see she was trying not to give in. But, she did, much to her annoyonce, (sp?)

"URGH! Your horrible!" She shouted as she turned around sharply and started to roughly kiss her boyfriend. She grabbed the nape of his neck, pulling him forward and started playing teasfully with the baby hairs at the back of his neck. She felt him smile into the kiss, as she thrust her tongue inside his mouth. He groaned and pulled her closer, filling the gap between them. His hands moved up her sides, but eventually settled in her waist, as he enjoyed the kiss between them.

Chad made yucky noises, "No PDA thank you. I'll never get used to that!" He shouted at them.

Gabriella stopped, and wiped her mouth, winking at Troy. "Sorry!" She called back to her brother, before turning back around and walking, well, trying to walk back up the steps.

Troy went to help her and whispered in her ear, "I can't be that bad, or you wouldn't have kissed me... like that!"

"Whatever." She replied lazily.

Troy chuckled and kissed her cheek affectionately.

Chad turned open the front door. "Anyone in?!" He shouted.

Gabriella released herself from Troy's hold, and walked inside the living room. What Gabriella couldn't see was Troy and Chad smirking. But why?

"SURPRISE!"

Gabriella jumped out her skin, nearly falling over but Troy caught her. From behind the sofas and chairs jumped everyone she had missed over the last few days. Apart from all her friends, including Sharpay and Taylor, were her Mom and David. They came rushing over to her and hugged her imediately.

"Oh, we've missed you so much!" Her mother shouted.

"You visited me yesterday, Mom" Gabriella joked.

Her mother playfully slapped her arm. "You know what I mean!"

She smiled up at David, "Welcome home Gabi, it's not been the same without you" He said sweetly.

Gabriella smiled again and hugged him. "Thanks."

She let go and went over to her friends. They all hugged her, and both Troy and Chad were welcomed back too. They'd been spending a lot of time at the hospital too.

After saying all their hello's, suddenly a shout was heard...

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

Everyone turned around to see Chad carrying lots of snacks from the snack table, and everyone laughed at him.

"What?" He said cautiously.

Gabriella laughed, "He's right everyone! Let's party!"

----------

The celebrations continued well into the evening, with dancing and games, and lots of fun. Everyone was high on happiness and for Gabriella, she thought it was a great homecoming.

After a couple of hours, everyone was ushered out the house, with them all saying it was great to have Gabi back. She was delighted all her friends were happy, and she had had a great time at the party, but she did enjoy the peace and quiet once they had left.

Gabriella and Troy were currently cuddled up on Gabriella's bed, just enjoying each other's company. Troy kissed her forehead as he noticed she was falling asleep.

She let go of him and he slid off the bed, leaning beside it.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it?" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded sleepily, "Yep, but it was fun though."

Troy laughed slightly and kissed her forehead again.

"You'd better get some rest, then tomorrow i've got some things to tell you" He breathed, "about...your dad."

"Oh, that, I know that already silly."

He looked shocked, "What...eh, What?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "You think I didn't hear that from in there? Well, I did, and I understand. It's kinda cool." She nodded her head again, and Troy breathed a sigh of relief at both not having to tell the story again and that she understood.

For him, Gabriella was like a angel, the perfect person. She understood him perfectly, and no-one had ever been like that before, or maybe he'd not let anyone in the way he had let her before. They were very close, but had had such similar difficluties in life, it was like they knew each other like the back of their hands. And he felt blessed she'd been given to him, because he now felt he had a purpose for living.

"Good. After everything that's happened...I think we should start over."

Gabriella smiled, "Me too. No secrets."

He agreed. "No secrets, from anyone."

He kissed her again, then left the room, letting her fall to sleep.

They were starting over.

They were starting something new.

And Troy couldn't be happier,

because he was finally home with the person he loved.

* * *

The second last chapter!

I really hope you enjoyed it, and I know it had lota of action, but not much drama, but I just want to end this story on a good note. After a while, when writing this, I thought it was getting quite long, so that's why it seems quite quickly finished.

Anyways, lets try and hit 600 reviews before this story ends :) It only has one chapter left, and then thats the end. But not for me writing, I have other things up my sleeve :P

R&R, and thanks for reading :)


	33. The End

_Well, thanks to everyone who had read this story. It's been really fun to write, and I'm glad you've all taken the journey with me :) Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you rock!_

_So, at the bottom, apart from the usual rubbish I blab lol, and the thank you's, there is info for other stories I've decided to write after this, and some other info too, so please remember to read that too..._

_Anyways, on with the story._

_Welcome to the last chapter..._

**Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend**

**Chapter 31 - The End.**

_'Good Morning Albuquerue! As you can see, it's raining, so here's a little tune to kick start your day!_

_Drip Drip Drop,  
Little April Showers---_

Gabriella abruptly turned off Radio Albuquerue, and focused on driving. There was no way she would let herself crash again. Yes, she was alive, but when she really thought about it, she could have died. And she couldn't let that happen; she had so much to live for.

The rain battered down on the roof and windows of her new car as she parked in the school car park. Looking around she saw many students all run out of their cars, their various books covering their heads from the rain as they battled their way into the school building. She laughed as she saw in the distance her brother. His hair was soaking wet, and the curls were now sticking to his head, making him look like he'd shaved nearly all his hair off. Gabriella was still wishing for that day to come.

She watched as he grabbed his coat, opened the car door cautiously, slammed it shut to find his coat sticking half in, then battle with his jacket to free it from the door. Her hands flew up to her head while laughing and her fingertips gently brushed over the now faint scar she had from the accident. She wasn't going to lie, it hurt sometimes, but it was nothing a little foundation didn't sort.

Grabbing her bag, car keys and umbrella from the seat beside her, she undid the buckle of the car seat. She sighed as she realised how wet she would get. But not as wet as the others, because she was sensible.

She had an unbrella.

Rushing out the car, she quickly locked the door, and ran into the building she hadn't been in in a couple of weeks. As she entered and tried to dry herself off she noticed many wandering eyes come her way. This was un-needed attention.

She felt her hair, annd made her way down the halls, her head bowed trying to let the attention pass. She didn't like it; and many a time had wondered how Troy managed to stay sane.

Talking of Troy, things had been going great with them. They had stayed strong after everything they had gone through, and were still managing to tell each other everything.

It was Gabriella's first day back, so he was eager to be there for her when she arrived. But so far, no Troy. But she wasn't mad. She knew how much commosion (sp?) was caused when he entered the school, so really, he wasn't late.

She reached her locker, got out her key and put all her un-needed books away. Turning around she saw her two best friends running up to her, equipt with smiling faces.

"You're back!" Sharpay squealed, as she hugged her friend.

"We've missed you!" Taylor added, after she'd hugged Gabriella too.

"I've missed you too, but I saw you, like, yesterday?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but not at school!"

Gabriella laughed, "Yeah, cos I've missed school!"

Taylor and Sharpay kept straight faces.

"Ok! So I kinda have... but I've missed you two more!" Gabriella smiled shyly.

"Good!"

It was only then that Gabriella noticied everyone in the hall was looking at Gabriella and her friends. It wasn't usual, and she wasn't that popular, so it wasn't as if she'd been missed by the entire student body. Something was up. Something wasn't right.

Sharpay looked around, seeing everyone look in their direction. She rolled her eyes once again, and turned fully to face the crowd.

Her hands were on her hips and she tutted at everyone. "Anything special to see here?!" She shouted.

The crowd groaned and all turned back to their usual jobs.

"Thanks, what was that?!" Gabriella asked Sharpay and Taylor.

"Eh..." They stuttered.

"Well - "

Taylor started but was cut off when everything went quiet and the familiar feeling in Gabriella's gut started to kick in. Troy and his friends were coming, she could feel it. Looking in front she could see their heads coming into view as the crowd parted. She kept her head down as soon as she saw Troy. She hadn't forgotten that they didn't flirt in school.

But Troy, he was walking right up to her. She rose her head, and her brow furrowed, confused. Looking out of the corner of her eye she saw the crowd.

Some were smirking.

Some were smiling.

Some were giving her dirty looks.

Before she knew it Troy had grabbed her wrist, bringing her closer to him, their bodies touching. His mouth crashed onto her's and she imediately accepted, forgetting the crowd around her. Her hands twirled around his neck, her fingers tugging at his hair, trying to get the small space between them gone. His arms automatically reached for her legs, pulling her away from the ground, wrapping them absentmindedly around his torso. His hands rested on her thighs, keeping her in place, as the earth shattering kiss continued.

Wolf whistles and shouts could be heard from the crowd, but their ears were closed to all sound around them. They were too wrapped up in each other to be bothered hearing.

Soon the kiss came to an end, and they untangled their bodies from each other. He stared into her chocolate eyes, her into his ultramarine. She blushed as she finally saw the students staring.

"Well, that's one way to tell everyone" She whispered to him.

He smiled, "They already knew, babe."

Gabriella closed her eyes, "So that's why they were staring!"

Troy chauckled, "Probably, yes."

He kissed her forehead, and many awww's were heard. He smirked at her and she turned around in their hug, turning back to her locker, hoping the crowd would go away.

A loud cough was heard from the middle of the crowd, and both Troy and Gabriella turned back around.

From the middle of the crowd came the Principal Matsui, who was slightly red in the face. "Gabriella, Troy. That was...quite a display."

Gabriella blushed in embarassment, while Troy just said, "Thanks" and took Gabi in his arms.

Principal Matsui's eyes glittered at the little gesture, "Well, Ms Montez, Welcome Back!" He announced.

Gabriella nodded, "Thank you."

A soon as he was gone, Gabriella turned around and shoved her head into the crook of his neck, sighing.

"That... was SO embarassing."

Troy just stood cuddling her, laughing slightly, "Believe me, there's plenty more where that came from."

----------

The hours passed quite quickly, and by the end of the day the events from the morning had been nearly forgotten. Gabriella was glad; she had never liked attention that much. A little was ok, but too much didn't go down well with her. If it had been for anyone else she'd probably blown up in their face, but it was about her boyfriend, so really now it didn't seem to matter too much.

She hugged her books tightly to her chest as she walked through the empty hallways to her locker. She sighed as she unloaded her bag, and locked it again. Turning round she was met by Troy's lips, which gently kissed her nose. She giggled at the gesture, and slipped her hand into his, their fingers entwining.

"I've missed you." She whispered as they walked in the other direction of leaving the school.

"Ditto."

Gabriella giggled, then realised where they were.

"Troy, why are we going to the secret garden?"

He shrugged, "I just felt like we hadn't been there in the longest time, and last time we were there, it was great, so I thought I'd renew the memory... in a weird kinda way."

Gabriella burst out laughing as Troy pouted, "You know what I mean!"

"I know" She kissed his ear gently, as he led her up the stairs, and the cold air hit her face.

She dropped her bag and he did so too, then they moved over to the railings. Gabriella leaned over, loving the feeling as if she was flying through the air, the coldness on the bar leaving chills on her spine.

Seeing her shiver, Troy moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her petite frame.

They stood there, in complete silence, just loving the feeling of each others presence. It was something about just being together that made them feel complete, but if the other wasn't there, they would feel empty.

Troy kissed her neck, "Remeber when we first met?"

Gabriella giggled at the memory, "Yeah, that was... a strange day."

"You could say that, but I don't regret it though."

"Neither do I."

Troy laughed, "You do not know how many times I'd seen you before, but never seen your face, your beautiful face."

Gabriella elbowed him in the stomach. "Hey!" He said in defence, "It was a compliment!"

Gabriella shook her head, "Yeah, and you give me too many of those!"

Troy ran his fingers through her hair, "And they'll keep coming" He whispered in her ear.

"But why?" Gabriella's eyes stayed on the view of Albuquerue around her.

"Because you're amazing."

Gabriella didn't know what to say. She was amazed, speechless. But something inside of her clicked.

She had never felt it before, but it felt right.

She was falling in love.

She couldn't believe she was falling for Troy.

She couldn't believe she was _falling for her brother's best friend_.

Scratch that -

She'd already fallen.

* * *

THE END :D 

Oh my, it's over! wow! thanks to everyone who helped make this story special. So many people reviewed, too many to name, but thank you to eveyone who did :)

Well, I'll get to the point:

I have LOTS if ideas for more stories, so you're not getting rid of myyet, lol. I have ideas for some one-shots, and some long stories, and I'm gonna tell you the selection below. I will be hopefully doing all of these, at some point...

ONESHOTS

**The Clock Has Stopped** - Troy will never stop loving her, his Gabriella. But as he stared into that coffee sup, watching the brown liquid swirl, he had a heart-stopping feeling that she would never be returning to his arms.

**Run Away Baby** - After Gabriella fins herself pregnant, she knows exactly who the father is. But she only has one option - to run. Away from life. Away from him. But when he finds out what state she's in and how she's going to run away, will he try to stop her?

CHAPTER STORIES

**The Pregnancy Path - **After a drunken night at their 5 year East High Reunion, Gabriella finds Troy gone, but her with child. Her world turns upside down, and suddenly only two things matter; her baby surviving and finding Troy. She can only hope he loves her too, and that she'll find him in time for the birth of their child.

**Stuck In The Middle** - Troy Bolton is LA's most known actor. But his long-term girlfriend, Jessica Harper has just dumped him. Finding himself needing a new project to keep his mind off his heart-break, he signs up to star in a new movie. Enter Gabriella Montez; well known movie star and singer of the UK. Troy mets her on the set and they instantly connect. Finding himself falling for her, he takes his chance trying to forget Jessica. But when his past relationship comes back, he just really doesn't want to be Stuck In The Middle.** (This story has a sequel!)**

So, there are my new story ideas, and I hope you like them :) What I need you to do, is read over the ideas and choose which one you like best, then tell me in a review, and the one which has the most people wanting it, will be the one which is written!

By doing this, I get to do a story which more people will enjoy :)

If you don't usually review, I'd really love you to tell me what you think of this last chapter, and of my new ideas.

So please, lets have one last rush of reviews for Falling For Your Brother's Best Friend :)

Thanks again for reading!


	34. NEWS

**Hello All Previous Readers!**

I just thought I'd let you know that I've started a poll on my profile. In this poll you get to pick which story gets a short _sequel_, as a present to all my readers and reviewers for the new year. This story is in the poll.

Basically, if you would be interested in reading, or want a **SEQUEL** for this story, go to my profile and vote for this story.

The story with the highest votes will be given the sequel.

Isn't this exciting?!

Can't wait to see which story I'll be writing for, so go on! _Off you all go and vote!_


End file.
